The Mage War
by Z98
Summary: Both Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li have not seen each other for many years, but the fates draw them back together. However, will they meet each other as lovers or as enemies? The Mage War will be fought and they must decided who to side with.
1. Prologue

I don't own CCS. This is one of the few times I actually remembered to put up a disclaimer. The important thing to keep in mind is that Sakura and Syaoran haven't seen each other for years in this sequel. My other one was shoty and disjointed but this will be more organized. It's been a few years since I wrote a CCS fanfic anyways.  
  
The Mage War  
  
Prologue: Declaration  
  
A single man walked into the room with his gray cloak hiding his form.  
  
"You're late."  
  
Eight other figures stood in the chamber, each under gray cloaks to keep anyone else from seeing who they really were.  
  
"My apologies, Michael. Life rarely conforms with the will of mortals such as us."  
  
The man he called Michael grunted. "Remember the work that is being done here, Metatron. It is more important that any personnel endeavor each one of us might have."  
  
The newcomer bowed and took a seat as 'Michael' began the meeting.  
  
"For some time now our relationship with the major governmental agencies in China, Great Britain, the United States, and Russia have remained stable, even profitable. Now however, something threatens the work we have done."  
  
"And what could touch even us?"  
  
This time it was a woman that spoke.  
  
"It is actually the Japanese government," 'Michael' answered. "They are bowing down to pressure from a protest group composed of university students around the country and voting against the latest UN Security Council Resolution."  
  
It was a silent rumble, but the effects could be felt within the chamber. The other members were not pleased.  
  
"As you all know, Japan is the swing vote and we need them to vote in favor," said 'Michael.' "This, group, is surprisingly effective in their lobbying efforts and could be a hindrance to our plans."  
  
"No matter what the public does, the government may be able to go the other way and survive," 'Metatron' pointed out. "Perhaps we can use the other major powers to persuade Japan of the wisdom of supporting the action."  
  
"France is abstaining from the vote yet again as their president fears political reprisals at home if he votes for it and international backlash if he votes against it."  
  
"Zadkiel is correct," said 'Michael.' "We cannot depend on the French government to pull through. It is full of faint-hearts that dare nothing for fear of losing their positions."  
  
Political intrigue was a daily fact of life for these men and women, but that hardly meant they liked it. For them it was a means to an end as none of them enjoyed politics.  
  
"Perhaps we should send a message," 'Metatron' suggested. "Show the French the consequence of their inaction. Create an incident and spread rumors that it could have been averted if all the permanent members had acted."  
  
It was devious, subtle, and the other members accepted it.  
  
"Very well. Civilian deaths aren't a consideration so long as the objective is achieved. Raphael, are you up to the task?"  
  
'Raphael' nodded.  
  
"Very well. Once you have a plan, submit it so we will be ready to take action once it is implemented. Timing will need to be precise."  
  
"It shall be done," 'Raphael' said dispassionately.  
  
'Metatron' stared at the other hooded figures and considered what his next moves would be. Most likely he would have to meet with several of the ministers within the Chinese government. He quickly calculated what kind of bribes or favors he would have to offer. It wouldn't cost him personally as he drew upon the combined resources available to all of them, but would still be a substantial investment.  
  
"Perhaps we should take action against this protest group," said 'Zadkiel.' "At the very least, we should show them the peril that they court."  
  
"No," 'Michael' objected. "It is not time to intervene just yet. Still, if they overstep their bounds, Metatron is perfectly capable of handling them."  
  
The man nodded ever so slightly.  
  
"The Foundation will not accept failure lightly," 'Michael' stated. "This resolution must pass."  
  
Li Syaoran looked out the window of his private jet. His reflection stared back at him, showing the exhaustion in his sharp eyes. Though they were short, his hair was still a mess from the plane ride. The business trip to London had been interesting, though he did run into Hiragizawa Eriol. Unfortunately their mutual associates had needed to meet at the same time so Li didn't have much of a choice but be in the same room as the reincarnation of Clow Reed. The only good thing was that he didn't have to see his face.  
  
"Mr. Li, phone call from Hong Kong."  
  
Li absentmindedly took the phone from the attendant.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Syaoran."  
  
"What is it now Meiling?" Li asked with a sigh.  
  
"What? I can't call and ask how you're doing?"  
  
"Meiling," Li said tiredly.  
  
"Hey, I just called to let you know that your sister Futtie is coming home. She's visiting with her husband and daughter."  
  
Li felt like banging his head on the desk in front of him.  
  
"Why me?" he wondered aloud.  
  
"Humph. Don't act so down, Syaoran. Besides, you know what's expected so act polite. Sheesh. And I thought Touya had a sister complex."  
  
"Meiling, lay off me and I'll lay off Soren, okay?"  
  
Her laughter came over the phone and didn't do much to improve Li's mood.  
  
"Maybe. I'll see you at the airport, Syaoran."  
  
As she hung up Li considered ordering the plane to divert to Beijing or something. Unfortunately, it was a bit late for that as he would be there in two hours. Li looked at the paperwork arrayed before him and sighed. Because of how influential the Li clan was in Hong Kong and now around China itself, there was a lot for him to do as he was next in line to succeed the Clan elder. However, at the moment Li couldn't focus on all the tedious work involved with running businesses and partnerships.  
  
The Compass of Order had been pointing in an odd direction for the last few months, worrying him and the other members. They had laid out contingency plans to avoid disaster but perhaps this time it was inevitable. Still, they had to try.  
  
Turning his attention back to the papers, Li had to force the thoughts out of his head. A cover still had to be maintained. By the time they landed at the Hong Kong airport, he had managed to finish most of the paperwork. Someday, Li vowed, he would find the bureaucrat that had come up with all these forms and strangle him with his bare hands.  
  
His baggage would be taken care of by the attendants so Li packed up his papers and walked off with just his suitcase and the clothes on his back. Meiling was true to her word and stood waiting with Wei. She had let her hair grow out quite a bit and it fell to almost her knees. Still, the two buns were there and they framed her face in an elegant way.  
  
"It's good to see you back safe and sound, Master Syaoran," Wei greeted.  
  
"Same here."  
  
Meiling hugged Li and started dragging him along.  
  
"C'mon, I know you're just dying to see Futtie again."  
  
"Yes. Back to all the teasing my sister can come up with," Li said dryly.  
  
"At least you have a sense of humor now," Meiling replied.  
  
"That wasn't a joke. That was fact."  
  
They got into the car and Wei drove them back to the Li manor. Despite his old age, Wei was still an excellent guardian and capable of the many tasks assigned to him by the family.  
  
"So anything happen while I was gone?" Li asked.  
  
"Hmm, let's see. Well, your youngest sister Sieffa is pregnant," said Meiling. "She called from the States to tell us."  
  
"I see."  
  
"And Aunt Yelan is planning on taking a trip to visit her after Futtie leaves."  
  
"Anything out of the ordinary happen with the Clan?" Li asked.  
  
Meiling shook her head. "Not much. Actually, one of your uncles has been raising noise about you being too young to be the leader of this Clan. It'll probably brush over quickly."  
  
Li chuckled. If only that uncle knew how extensive his connections went.  
  
"Let the old men complain all they want. If push came to shove, they'll learn their mistake."  
  
A concerned look came across Meiling's face.  
  
"Syaoran, be careful what you do. You can't just dictate your will to the entire Clan. The Council of Elders exist for a reason."  
  
That was true and something Li accepted.  
  
"I do know what I'm doing Meiling, you don't have to watch over me every minute."  
  
"No, you just need watching ever other minute."  
  
The young man stretched and yawned as he recovered from the jetlag. Not sleeping on the plane had been unavoidable, but the moment he stepped onto solid ground it caught up with him.  
  
"Meiling, just let me take a nap until we get home, okay?"  
  
His cousin nodded and Li closed his eyes. Even someone with his power needed rest.  
  
"Hoe!"  
  
Kinomoto Sakura fell out of the bed in her dorm room and raced to get her clothes on.  
  
"Good morning Sakura," her best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo greeted. She sipped her tea and looked at her friend frantically racing about. "Why are you in such a hurry? Neither of us have classes today."  
  
She hopped about while trying to get her socks on and disappeared into the bathroom. Brushing her teeth as quickly as she could, Sakura also took out the hairbrush and went to work on the long mess. Because of all that had been going on, Sakura had let the hair grow out and it fell down to her back. She spat and swirled the water in her mouth, getting out the toothpaste.  
  
"I know," she shouted out, "but I have to get to the campus to help Chiharu organize the rally."  
  
Tomoyo put down her cup and smiled. Time hadn't changed the simple grace she held in her looks and movements. She pushed aside a lock of purple hair and watched Sakura hurry about.  
  
"Ah yes. The antiwar demonstration that I helped organize last week. You should calm down. The others can get along fine if you're late."  
  
Sakura reappeared and pulled on her pants. "I know, but I was late at the other two rallies too. I don't want to let them down again."  
  
"You try too hard sometimes," Tomoyo said with a smile. She stood and grabbed Sakura's bento. "Here, I knew you were going to sleep late so I prepared this for you."  
  
"What? Oh, thank you Tomoyo. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"What are friends for?"  
  
Sakura grabbed her bag with her cards and put on the necklace key and raced out the door.  
  
"Bye Tomoyo!"  
  
"Sakura! You forgot your lunch!"  
  
But it was too late. Sighing, Tomoyo grabbed her own jacket and the lunch. She knew Sakura could be absentminded, but lately something had been eating at the girl. No, young woman now. Tomoyo walked out of the dorms and proceeded downstairs. She and Sakura had been rooming for a year now and almost everyday Sakura would oversleep. It was a habit she never lost from her elementary school days.  
  
Outside the sun shined down and it promised to be a beautiful day. Tomoyo walked slowly towards the main campus while other students raced forward, joining the rally that would be held today. A nonviolent one, of course. From where she was standing Tomoyo could already see Chiharu making a speech. The way she spoke, someday Chiharu might go into politics. She certainly had the oratory skills needed.  
  
"The United Nations has no right to invade a country just because it sees fit. It has no right to play God with the lives of human beings and now it has decided to wage war! Just because they hold great power does not mean the permanent members of the Security Council can do what they wish! We all saw the disaster that happened five years ago in Iraq, and now the entire UN wants to partake in some foolishness?"  
  
Cheers greeted her words as the students became more fired up. Tomoyo squeezed through the crowd but it was getting difficult to move about.  
  
"The taking of a human life is perhaps the greatest crime and now the United Nation, an organization that is supposed to be a symbol of peace, is getting ready to commit it. They assume that their judgment is final, but they have ignored the judgment of the peoples all across the world, saying they are wrong! The UN is supposed to represent our views and yet they ignore everything we have said. Right now people just like you and me are taking a stand. We will no longer accept just their words for we must see action first!"  
  
Finally Tomoyo got through and found Sakura talking with Yamazaki. When she saw her friend Sakura waved her over.  
  
"Hey. Thanks for bringing the bento. I feel so stupid forgetting it."  
  
"You were in a rush," said Tomoyo. "Just relax, everything's okay now. Chiharu certainly seems in fine form today."  
  
Yamazaki smiled. "You should see Chiharu when she's taking on the politicians. Have I told you where the word politician came from?"  
  
"Not again," Sakura said, shaking her head. "Yamazaki, we're not at Tomoeda anymore."  
  
"Really? Was that why you believed his story about planes?" Tomoyo asked innocently.  
  
Sakura mumbled something incoherent and didn't respond.  
  
"Look, Chiharu is wrapping up her part of the speech," said Yamazaki.  
  
"Violence is the last resort of fools and I personally hope that those in charge of the world's affairs are not fools. I ask that reason be used to find a solution, not guns. Thank you."  
  
The crowd applauded and more cheers followed as she stepped off the stage.  
  
"Your turn now Sakura," she said with a smile. "Now don't worry too much, everything is set up."  
  
"Okay Chiharu. I'll do my best."  
  
The little performance by Chiharu had only been the beginning. The organizers knew that people always wanted proof, something to show them that what they had been told was true. Today, they were going to get them. As Sakura walked onto the stage others were getting ready for the slide show she was about to comment upon.  
  
"The United Nations was founded to avert war and to promote peace and cooperation," Sakura said. "They were also to ensure that the rights that all human beings should have are held sacred. However, they have failed."  
  
Behind her a large screen had been pulled down and pictures of a mass grave appeared. All of the attendees gasped at the broken bodies and blood spilled, the corpses lying naked in the holes. Many of them were children.  
  
"A month ago, peacekeepers sent by the United Nations executed five hundred civilians on the charge that they were rebels," said Sakura. "They claimed that rebels hiding in the jungle and among the citizenry had inflicted thousands of deaths. How can children have done that? When the Red Cross investigated, they found that over seventy percent of the dead were women and children. Most of the healthy men had already been killed during the fighting and now this. The UN isn't trying to help these people; it's partaking in the genocide that has raged there for so long!"  
  
Angry shouts answered her statements. The people were really getting heated up by this.  
  
"Now the UN wants to send in more 'peacekeepers' to prevent the fighting from escalating. It's too late. How can we trust the UN to do a good job if they are responsible for this?"  
  
The second picture flashed up, this time showing the inside of a Red Cross tent. Several men and women were lying on the beds, so starved that their skeletons were showing and so sick that their eyes were glazed over.  
  
"For months the UN denied relief supplies from entering these regions and disease and starvation run rampant. The UN isn't trying to help, it's trying to destroy an entire nation for the crimes of a few. We must do all that we can to prevent this," Sakura appealed to the crowd. "The life of a fellow human being is worth more than this. They do not deserve to suffer like this. We can do better."  
  
In the back the young man watched the rally silently. These people were good at making their case, and yet like all special-interest groups didn't tell the whole story. However, his assignment here was to watch and listen, not to interfere. That would come at another time. He tilted his glasses one more time and the little camera inside zoomed forward. It focused on the brown-haired woman speaking at the moment. Yes, his report would be most interesting.  
  
With many connections in the black market, getting what you wanted wasn't usually difficult providing you had the money on hand. Cash was of course the expected method of payment and either the euro or dollar would do. The phone rang a few more times, probably having been routed through several places before finally getting to his contact.  
  
"Good day my friend, what can I do for you?" the man on the other end greeted.  
  
"I need some mercenaries," the man said, getting to the point.  
  
A few seconds of silence elapsed.  
  
"Not my usual line of business," the man finally said, "but doable. When and where will you need them?"  
  
"Kinshasa, Congo. In two weeks. I'll have more information for you later."  
  
"Very well. How many men?"  
  
"Thirty. And I need an assurance that they do not care about moralities."  
  
"Of course. They shall do anything you require, as long as you pay them."  
  
A smile. "Good."  
  
"May I ask why you need such men?" the dealer asked.  
  
"Let's just say it is for a statement," the man replied, "which I shall declare very soon."  
  
End of Prologue  
  
Now this is a lot darker than the other ones I've written before. And don't start arguing about realism in regards to the UN. I'm fully aware of how the organization is structured and works. The reasoning behind its actions will come later.  
  
Z98 


	2. Chapter 1

Experimenting with my separators. FF.net messed with the breakers again so let's see if these ones work. If they don't, I'll be very pissed.  
  
The Mage War  
  
Chapter 1: The Ancient Key  
  
When they arrived at the Li manor, roughly an hour had passed. As Li got out of the car he felt slightly refreshed from his little nap. Looking up, he saw Futtie standing there with a smile, her arm wrapped around her husband. Soren looked rather nervous, understandable as Li had literally grilled the man for his history the first time he'd met him. He could almost feel him tremble as they shook hands.  
  
"It's nice to see you again," Li lied.  
  
"Same here," Soren responded in kind.  
  
Apparently their smiles had fooled Futtie as she seemed almost proud of the two.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Li tried not to bolt as his nephew came running out of the house. Futtie picked him up and patted him on the head.  
  
"What is it now Ren?"  
  
"When's dinner?" the boy asked innocently.  
  
Soren laughed at his son's antics though Li was hardly amused. He didn't really like kids and hoped his would never act that way.  
  
"We can have it now," said Futtie. "Your Uncle Syaoran is home."  
  
Ren looked at Li and stuck out his tongue. The dislike was mutual.  
  
"Ren! Apologize immediately!"  
  
"Sorry," Ren said.  
  
Futtie smiled at Li apologetically. "I'm sorry, Syaoran. He's been a bit hyper today."  
  
"It's okay," Li said. "I just hope I'll be able to get some sleep tonight."  
  
Yelan greeted her son with a kiss on the cheeks when Li walked into the living room.  
  
"I hope you behaved while in England," she said.  
  
Despite the fact that Li was now a man, she still watched over him like a hawk. It was probably her maternal instincts, but it was still difficult to deal with.  
  
"Yes Mother."  
  
"Good. Dinner's ready so wash up. You need to look a bit more presentable than that."  
  
Yelan was still master of this house, no matter who was the leader of the Clan. Knowing he didn't have enough time to take a shower, Li washed his face and took off the tie and suit. He also changed to a pair of khaki shorts just so he could get out of the black pants. As usual he sat at the other end of the table while his sister and brother-in-law sat at the other end of the table by his mother. Futtie was helping Ren get samples of the many dishes.  
  
"So how did the business venture go?" Futtie asked. "Mother said you were meeting with Mr. Hiragizawa."  
  
"Fine enough," Li replied. Few things escaped his mother's eye, but even she didn't know what exactly he had done in London. "It was basically to help rough out a contract issue that had developed with the Bank of China and a British company. Since we have ties with the bank and Hiragizawa had ties with the company, we managed to get them to cooperate."  
  
It was a plausible story and also true. Still, other activities had taken place.  
  
"You must find it boring to deal with such interactions," said Yelan. "However, it comes with the duty of leading the Clan. Our influence was not given to us, but earned and we must continue earning it."  
  
Li sneaked a glance over at Soren. The son of a major steelworks network based in Beijing, the marriage had been as much about love as convenience. True his sister loved the man and he loved her back, but at this level of society there was a certain amount of political reasoning behind such unions.  
  
"So did you bring back any souvenirs?" Futtie asked, grinning.  
  
"I wasn't exactly there for sightseeing. Besides, I go there every other month. Not much point in bringing something back every time."  
  
"You're no fun."  
  
Li said nothing as he mouthed down another helping of pork with rice. He rarely ate on planes as he usually emptied his stomach during the flights anyways. Thus he had to make up.  
  
"Have you seen the news lately?" Soren asked, making conversation. "The Security Council is preparing to vote on whether to deploy more troops to the Democratic Republic of Congo or maintain its current level of involvement."  
  
"The UN has been doing so horribly there," Futtie said. "The people there probably don't want them to stay."  
  
"And yet without the soldiers it would erupt in total civil war," Li pointed out. "Force has its uses."  
  
"What about the massacre of the civilians?" Yelan said, joining the conversation.  
  
Li glanced over at Ren and noticed the boy was too busy playing with food to understand what was being said. Probably a good thing.  
  
"Blood is always shed," said Li. "It only matters why it was shed. True the UN has failed in its responsibility, but there is nothing else capable of maintain order in Congo. I would hope they stay."  
  
"There's a good chance they won't," said Futtie. "France is abstaining and Japan is the swing vote. Students all over the country are pressuring the government to vote against sending more troops and it looks like they might succeed."  
  
"Yes. I read a newspaper article about them just yesterday," said Soren. "A few girls at Tokyo University have been especially pointed in their arguments."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Soren nodded towards his wife. "Yes. I believe their names were Mihara Chiharu, Daidouji Tomoyo, and Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
Both Yelan and Futtie looked over and stared at Li.  
  
The Keyholder, Li mentally recalled. Yes, Sakura was the Keyholder.  
  
"Syaoran, isn't Sakura your old girlfriend?" Futtie asked.  
  
"That was a long time ago."  
  
"I didn't know you ever had a girlfriend," said Soren. "Did you leave her or she leave you?"  
  
"Soren, be nice!" Futtie said to her husband.  
  
"Duty to my family forced me to leave her," Li answered anyways. "Sometimes I question that decision."  
  
Yelan frowned at her son. If his uncle had been present, that would have been enough to start him on a speech about Syaoran's abilities to properly handle the Clan. His stubbornness certainly didn't help.  
  
"If you'll excuse me," Li said, "I need to get some rest. Goodnight, Mother, Futtie, Soren. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Before they could say anything Li had stood and left the room. With him gone Ren decided to attract some more attention to himself and dinner went on.  
  
The sun was barely peeking out from the horizon as Li trained. A light sleeper, the faintest hint of light had awakened him and he was refreshed enough to exercise a bit. As his powers grew, the sword changed to conform with it. The blade was now almost as tall as him and slightly thinner. The hilt had also sprang outward a bit, balancing the weapon though it was heavier now.  
  
Several others in the Li household were up, including his mother. She watched from the side as Li went through the basic warm-ups and started on the more complicated swordplay. Techniques and traditional positions had evolved while under Li's training. He had abandoned some of the oldest forms, adapting them into something only he truly knew about. While it annoyed some elders, others saw the strength and reasoning behind it and approved.  
  
"You seem a bit slow today," Yelan commented.  
  
Without warning Li executed a new move, some kind of reverse-counter that probably would have beheaded his opponent if he had one.  
  
"I have to figure out how to incorporate this technique in properly," Li answered as he stretched a bit. "Rushing it won't get me anywhere."  
  
"Something you learned in London?"  
  
Li nodded. "I'm hardly going to waste all my time just sitting and talking."  
  
There was still a rashness and impatience in Li, though it was diverted mainly towards business now.  
  
"Several of the Clan elders will be here to speak with you this evening," Yelan informed her son. "They're led by your uncle Yao Bi."  
  
Li nodded. The uncle that kept questioning his abilities.  
  
"Does he intend to call me out?"  
  
"Who knows? This won't be a simple social call, as four other elders are accompanying him."  
  
"I'll handle them."  
  
Yelan sighed. "Syaoran, Yao Bi isn't a fool and is ambitious. Do not give him any more reason to challenge you."  
  
Li relaxed and stopped the serious of moves he had been executing.  
  
"Mother, I am no longer a little wolf. I am a predator, capable of being very dangerous. If he isn't foolish, he'll recognize that."  
  
"I hope he does, my son. I assume you did not fight with Hiragizawa."  
  
Li shook his head. "He simply annoys me so I do not hate him. Thus there is no reason to fight him."  
  
"You let your emotions guide you too much, Syaoran. Be careful."  
  
Li nodded and slashed the air a few more times. "I heard you were planning on going to the States to visit Sieffa."  
  
Yelan frowned again. "I am not sure this would be a good time to go. There are many unresolved issues in the Clan."  
  
"Go. I can handle them."  
  
"Are you sure, Syaoran?"  
  
"You can't always watch over me. Learn to trust me a bit more."  
  
Yelan smiled. "I already do. You're very much like your father."  
  
Li stiffened at her mention of his long-dead father. It had been so long that he rarely thought of the man anymore. Besides, Li didn't really remember him either. That was the past so he had to focus on the future. He was just about to go in when Wei walked into the gardens with something in his hand.  
  
"Master Syaoran, this just came for you."  
  
Li took it and ripped open the envelope as Wei and Yelan looked on. Inside were several pages, all blank and all with a pair of silver wings crossed at the top. Yelan looked at her son questioningly.  
  
"And what is such a secret that the writing is invisible?"  
  
Li frowned as his eyes scanned the papers. The words were invisible only to others but he could read them quite clearly. He looked at the last page and at the bottom it was signed Hiragizawa Eriol. He'd have to read through the entire thing to understand what Eriol had to say.  
  
"I'll be right back," Li said and disappeared.  
  
Yelan and Wei exchanged worried looks. Though he was a man now, both had a sense of responsibility towards him.  
  
In his room Li carefully read every character that Eriol had placed down. It was in code so it took a bit to discern the meaning. However, the end result was clear enough. A move was planned and he had to be in the right place to take advantage of the consequences. Unfortunately this meant another plane ride. Always prepared, Li had a suitcase packed with the clothes he'd need in his closet and took it out. After changing out of his training clothes he made a phone call and ordered his private jet readied. As Li walked downstairs Yelan appeared with Futtie and they both looked at the suitcase.  
  
"I need to be in Beijing for a few weeks," Li said to them. "Tell my uncle that if he needs to speak with me he'll have to call."  
  
Without offering any other explanation Li was out the door and into the car, leaving his mother and sister bewildered.  
  
"What was that all about?" Futtie asked her mother.  
  
"I'm not sure," Yelan said. "Perhaps it involved the letter he received."  
  
They went up to his room but Li was careful. He had taken the papers with him and only the envelope remained. However, there was a return address so they weren't totally without clues. It was from a British company based in London.  
  
"Eriol."  
  
Futtie frowned. She too knew about the reincarnation of Clow Reed.  
  
"Perhaps we should call Fanren."  
  
Yelan nodded. Her second eldest daughter lived in Tokyo with her husband and she could pass on the news. Something was going to happen and her instincts told her it wouldn't be pleasant.  
  
Sakura yawned as she worked on the math problems. She had managed to improve in that particular area and needed this class to take the science course next semester, so here she was now still working at nearly midnight. With Tomoyo's help she had managed to do half of the problems but now her friend was asleep and Sakura didn't want to bug her. Besides, she did understand this stuff. It just took her a while to think it all through.  
  
A pile of scrap paper attested to that and Sakura went onto a fresh sheet.  
  
"Hoe, let's see. I have to reverse these, and do this. Hmm. Wow this is hard."  
  
Sakura looked up and saw the poster above the couch. It showed the broken bodies in the mass graves and the Red Cross workers surveying them. A powerful message and one she intended to spread. Still, she needed to finish the schoolwork so she could concentrate on the next rally. She went back to work.  
  
When the phone rang Sakura had been deep in thought and nearly fell out of the chair. She grabbed it quickly so the continuing noise wouldn't wake up Tomoyo.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Good evening Ms. Kinomoto."  
  
"Hoe? Who is this?"  
  
"What? I'm crushed that you don't remember me."  
  
The voice was deep and mysterious, though slightly comforting. Slowly it clicked.  
  
"Eriol?"  
  
"Ah. I see you do remember me."  
  
"Of course I do," said Sakura. "How have you been? We haven't spoken in so long."  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just calling to let you know that I'll be coming for a visit. Perhaps it'll be in time for your next rally."  
  
"Hoe? You know about them?"  
  
Sakura heard Eriol chuckle as he answered. "Of course I do. Oh, and don't tell Daidouji. I want this to be a surprise."  
  
"Oh. Is that why you called this late?"  
  
"Of course, since I knew you were still up and Daidouji asleep."  
  
Despite the fact he was physically as old as Sakura and Tomoyo, Eriol still had the knowledge of Clow Reed. Keeping tabs on Sakura and her friends wasn't a problem for him.  
  
"Fine. When do you expect to be here?"  
  
"Within the next week. I'll see you then, Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura replaced the phone after she heard the click. It would be interesting seeing old friends again, especially Eriol. They hadn't spoken ever since the Void Card incident. Memories flooded back and Sakura remembered fondly the time she had spent with all her old friends, especially Syaoran.  
  
"Why did you have to go back?" she wondered aloud.  
  
But then again, she did know. Sighing, Sakura went back to work. It took her a while longer but she managed to finish all the math. She went to bed and dozed off before even hitting the mattress.  
  
In another part of Tokyo another phone call was being made. Fanren moaned and nearly fell off the bed as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she said groggily.  
  
"Hello Fanren."  
  
Upon hearing her mother's voice Fanren woke up a bit more and sat up. Her mother didn't exactly call in the middle of the night for idle chitchat.  
  
"Mother? Is something wrong?"  
  
"This morning Syaoran received a letter from Hiragizawa Eriol and left immediately for Beijing afterwards."  
  
That got her attention.  
  
"What was on the letter?"  
  
"We don't know," said Yelan. "Syaoran took it with him and I've been spending the day trying to see if anything was imprinted on the envelope. Considering how secretive everything was, it must be important."  
  
Yelan then filled her daughter in about the blank pages and Syaoran's attitude. It wasn't much to go by, but that was all they head. Fanren nodded and soon after her mother hung up.  
  
"What was that about?" her husband asked, obviously awakened by the call.  
  
Fanren looked at her husband with a worried smile. Without his glasses he looked so gentle and caring, so unlike his cool alter-ego.  
  
"Syaoran went to Beijing after receiving a letter from Eriol," she explained. "We don't know what was on it, but he left in a rush."  
  
Yukito frowned. "I see. Are you sure he went to Beijing?"  
  
Fanren nodded. "Mother says the plane is in Beijing and she's confirmed his location. However, we still don't know why."  
  
"Then something is about to happen," said Yukito. "All right. I'll tell Sakura tomorrow and Kero will discuss it with Yue."  
  
"But don't tell Touya," said Fanren. "This could be dangerous and if he interferes it just might make matters more complicated."  
  
Reluctantly Yukito nodded. "But if things start to worsen, he might be able to help."  
  
Fanren slumped down onto the bed again, the tiny burst of energy she had now drained. It was unfortunate that anything important always happened at the worst possible hours. She snuggled up to Yukito and closed her eyes, getting the sleep that she needed.  
  
The office of the Foreign Minister was decorated with great taste and everything in here probably cost a fortune. However, in the Chinese government, a man of Fang Lou's position could afford to spend in a princely manner. The state covered for it anyways.  
  
"Mr. Li, it's a pleasure as always."  
  
Li shook the man's hand but didn't really like him.  
  
"Minister Fang. I've brought an interesting piece of news that I thought you might appreciate knowing."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"As you know, I'm friends with many government workers across the world and one of them let slip that they suspect a massacre is about to be launched."  
  
Fang raised an eyebrow. Li had provided him with many pieces of information before, helping him strengthen his reputation among his international colleges and his own position within the Chinese government. Though he was in the man's debt, Fang knew that Li had his own agenda.  
  
"And what makes them suspect that?"  
  
Li smiled. "Troop movements. I don't know the details, but I know that a village outside of the Congo capital is the target and there won't be any mercy."  
  
"Without more information I cannot act," said Fang.  
  
"I am well aware of that. In fact, the government that originally figured this out can't act either, as they do not know the target. However, if this attack carries out, it could help the position of the Chinese government and its allies in the UN."  
  
Fang smiled. "Even with the loss of civilian lives?"  
  
"That's exactly why it will help," said Li. "It could show that the UN is needed there to prevent even more attacks, despite its previous errors."  
  
"Of course. And you wish for troops to be deployed in Congo, why?"  
  
"Stability," Li answered. "We have business interests that can't develop without peace in Africa."  
  
That was true enough. The Li Clan's influence and investments stretched far and wide.  
  
"I shall look into it."  
  
"There's a time for talking and there's a time for action," Li said. "Those times are past. It's time for force."  
  
"That's pretty good," said Fang. "Mind if I use it?"  
  
"Only if you quote me."  
  
Both men laughed and shook hands again.  
  
"Are you going to stay in Beijing?" Fang asked.  
  
"Yes. I'll be here for another two weeks."  
  
"Then join me for dinner tonight. I'm meeting with a few other senior ministers and I'd like to introduce them to you."  
  
Li smiled and nodded. "It would be a pleasure, Minister Fang."  
  
This would also be a good time to get to know other people in the Chinese government. He only had connections with the foreign minister and the interior minister.  
  
"Who else will be there?"  
  
"The Defense Minister, Zhou Lou, as well as the Economic Minister, Tai Hwai."  
  
Li nodded. A good start.  
  
"I'll have a car come pick you up at six. I assume you're staying at your family residence?"  
  
"Of course. I'll see you at dinner, Minister Fang."  
  
"And one more thing, how can you leave all of us here and run off to Beijing for no apparent reason!"  
  
Li sighed as he listened to another of Meiling's 'one more things.'  
  
"Meiling, I have work to do and a dinner to prepare for. I don't need this right now."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well you didn't go to Beijing for no reason at all so spill it! What did Eriol say to you!"  
  
"What? What makes you think Eriol is part of this?"  
  
"Because the envelope is from England!"  
  
Li held the phone away from his ear as Meiling continued to shout at him.  
  
"Meiling, the mail was from a British company we have ties with!" Li insisted. "Besides, why would Eriol send me mail through them?"  
  
"Then why were the pages blank? Hmm? That seems mighty suspicious to me."  
  
"Meiling, not everything I do has to be scrutinized by you people. I control the way my life goes."  
  
"What about something that affects the Clan? Do you know how mad your uncle was when you suddenly left without notice?"  
  
"Let the old men scream all they want," said Li. "If they try to bite me I'll pull their fangs."  
  
"Li! How can you say that!"  
  
"I don't have time for this, Meiling. You've spent the last thirty minutes ranting. Now if you let me get back to work, I just might be able to get back in two weeks or so. Okay?"  
  
Li didn't wait for an answer and hung up. He knew Meiling and the rest of his family cared for him, but there were things more important than even the Clan. The Foundation, for instance, was one. He grinned and a green aura surrounded him. Powers were only one part of the key, and Sakura certainly had enough of it. But now strong was her will? Or was that an entirely different part, separate from the powers? Time would indeed tell.  
  
"There was no need to accompany me to the airport, Archbishop Doles," Eriol said.  
  
"Why must you be so formal, Eriol? We've known each other for years."  
  
The man standing next to him was getting old, something he'd admit. Even on a day as beautiful as this, he required a sweater to keep warm. Still, London was rarely truly warm. Eriol smiled as he waited at the check-in with his old friend. Kaho stood beside him, though he had both their suitcases. It would only be five more months.  
  
"I wish you the best of luck in Japan," Doles said. "If this weren't so important, I doubt you'd handle it personally."  
  
"We'll send you a postcard," Kaho promised. "You don't have the luxury of traveling very much these days."  
  
Doles chuckled. "Indeed. How I envy you young people. When you're as old as me, you'll appreciate what you had."  
  
The friends bade farewell and Kaho and Eriol were processed through. They came to the terminal and waited for the flight. Kaho sighed as she sat down, exhausted.  
  
"I never knew standing was such a chore."  
  
"Perhaps it's because you're doing it for two," Eriol said with a smile.  
  
Kaho looked at her husband lovingly. They'd been married for two years now, ever since Eriol had turned twenty. He was the perfect husband for her, not just because of the wisdom stored in his mind.  
  
"I wonder if Jonathan had to do any exorcists lately."  
  
Archbishop Jonathan Doles was one of the few people left in the world that was truly trained to exorcise demons and spirits. He had the ear of many religious leaders across the world, even in the Vatican, despite the fact that he was of the Anglican Church. Perhaps that was why he was in the Foundation.  
  
"There aren't that many spirits to deal with nowadays," said Eriol. "It gives Jonathan time to rest."  
  
He slumped down a little in the chair, feeling lazy.  
  
"Eriol! How could you leave without us!"  
  
Kaho looked over and saw Nakuru running over.  
  
"I knew you would get here on time," said Eriol. "You do have your passport and plane ticket, right?"  
  
Nakuru nodded. "No thanks to you. But I get to see Touya again!"  
  
"He's married," Kaho reminded the guardian.  
  
"So? I still get to hang out with him."  
  
"Are you trying to make him a dishonest husband?" a quiet voice suddenly said.  
  
Nakuru tore into her purse and pulled out Spinel.  
  
"What did you say?! I'll tear you to shreds you little-"  
  
Eriol and Kaho laughed as people around them stared at Nakuru's antics. She finally calmed down and returned Spinel into the bag, who had been pretending to be a stuffed animal for the entire time.  
  
"Be careful how you act in public," Eriol warned. "We don't want too much attention."  
  
Nakuru looked around and noticed all the people staring. She blushed heavily and sat down next to Kaho. With nothing to do both Eriol and Kaho glanced over at the television. It was currently on a news channel.  
  
"And now we bring you to our BBC correspondent Gregory Hounds in North Dakota, United States."  
  
The shot switched to another man in what looked to be a mountainous area.  
  
"Thank you James. I'm here at an excavation site in North Dakota where scientists have made an amazing discovery. Due to mining projects here, part of the mountain was leveled here and revealed something truly amazing. Just two weeks ago sonic imaging techniques utilized by Dr. Mendleson and his team revealed what seemed to be structure buried underneath this location. They began digging and what they found was beyond anything anyone expected."  
  
The shot panned to a bearded man wearing a white hat. The man's glasses didn't hide his excitement.  
  
"Dr. Mendleson, can you describe what you and your team have discovered?"  
  
"Well, after we cleared all the rubble, we dug down about a hundred feet before hitting it, and at first we couldn't make heads or tails of what we found. Then we started going around it and now we're pretty sure. The tunnel outline that our sonic probes detected was actually the ribs and backbone of a gigantic creature."  
  
"Are you saying that some kind of creature died here?" Hounds asked.  
  
"It's possible," Mendleson answered. "We've found what looks to be the spine and my team is currently digging around to see exactly how big this thing might be. But so far, we think that it may be bigger than any dinosaur that ever existed."  
  
"How old do you think it is?"  
  
"It's hard to say since the test results haven't come back yet, but we think it might be over 600 million years old."  
  
"Is that even possible?"  
  
Mendleson. "A week ago I would have said no, but at this time that's only speculation. If my estimates are correct, then we're looking at a creature so massive that it dwarfed the dinosaurs, and it lived before them."  
  
Several of the other passengers were also listening with interest to this report.  
  
"Well that was unexpected," Eriol said as he pulled out a cell phone.  
  
"Something wrong?" Kaho asked.  
  
"We'll see." He punched in a number and got through quickly. "Good day Director. I thought you might to turn to BBC."  
  
After waiting a few seconds another mysterious smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Always a pleasure, Director."  
  
He hung up and slapped shut the phone.  
  
"I assume you'll tell me later?" said Kaho.  
  
"Time will tell."  
  
The boarding call came for them and the three got on the plane. Eriol looked worriedly at Kaho but knew his wife was tough. He just hoped she didn't suffer from motion sickness again.  
  
Li stepped into the private dining room and found that the other guests were already present.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Li. I'm glad you were able to join us."  
  
"Always a pleasure, Minister Fang."  
  
The two men shook hands and Fang turned to the other two sitting by him.  
  
"May I introduce you to the Defense Minister, Zhou Lou, and the Economics Minister, Tai Hwai."  
  
Li shook hands with both before sitting down. "A pleasure."  
  
"Lou was just telling us about that little piece of intelligence you managed to overhear," Zhou said. "We appreciate you sharing it with us, but what can we do?"  
  
"It certainly can be used for political matters in the United Nations," Li suggested. "Think of the respect China would gain if it acted after the attack occurred. Of course, China would gain more if it acted before, but the current atmosphere prevents it."  
  
Zhou nodded. "Anyone can see that the UN is too paralyzed by division. However, if something were to happen, we can gain from it. The loss of lives is regrettable but unavoidable, especially since we do not know enough."  
  
The men became silent as food was brought in. Fine wine and delicate dishes were placed on the table before the waiters and waitresses left.  
  
"It shall be interesting to see how the other nations react," said Tai. "The United States will of course blather on about going in and protecting human rights and keeping the peace, but merely keeping the peace won't be enough."  
  
"Of course," said Zhou. "Force must be used to crush this insurrection. The country won't know peace until both sides are disarmed."  
  
"Mr. Li said something interesting while speaking with me earlier," said Fang. "I believe it was something like this. There's a time for talking and there's a time for action. Those times are past. It's time for force."  
  
"Rather insightful," said Zhou. "No wonder you have become so successful."  
  
"Why thank you, Minister Zhou."  
  
But there was still much more to discuss as the four men ate.  
  
"Perhaps we should offer our troops for the operation," said Zhou. "They need some real experience and we can test our tactics and latest weapons."  
  
Tai thought it over. "We have the resources for such an operation, but we should not extend our forces too much. There is a limit to how much we can spend."  
  
"Of course. Mr. Li, I hope you understand that we are taking you into confidence. What you hear here can't be repeated."  
  
Li nodded. "Do not worry, gentlemen. Besides, I helped initiate this and it serves my interests as well."  
  
Tai sipped his wine and looked at Li. "How exactly does this help you, Mr. Li?"  
  
"You gain greater respect in the United Nations and thus China becomes more respected. I would hope you will remember my assistance in the future. Besides, I have investments in some arms production facilities. With increased fighting, business for them goes up."  
  
"I didn't know you were in that line of business," Fang commented.  
  
"I'm involved in many things," Li replied. "Never underestimate how far business can reach."  
  
"Indeed, since you're eating dinner with us."  
  
They laughed again and enjoyed the fine meal before them. There were good qualities in these men, though they had a few issues too. Li just took the time to eat the free food. He missed the cooking back home but it was important to keep in touch with people in power. And who knows? Maybe he'd join them one day.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
C'mon people, review!  
  
Z98 


	3. Chapter 2

Bloody ff.net keeps fucking up my formatting. I'm getting rather pissed.  
  
The Mage War  
  
Chapter 2: The Foundation  
  
Tomoyo handed the packet to Chiharu as they walked down campus.  
  
"That's the stuff you'll need for the next rally," she said. "I managed to get it through my mom's company."  
  
"Thanks so much for helping us," said Chiharu. "Not all of the government is happy with what we're doing so we can't get some of this stuff."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "It's a pleasure. Besides, it's kind of fun helping with these rallies, and it's for a good cause."  
  
Suddenly hands shot out and covered Tomoyo's eyes. Both girls shrieked and Chiharu spun around to see who it was.  
  
"Huh? Hiragizawa!"  
  
He let go of Tomoyo and she turned around to look at him.  
  
"A pity you ruined my surprise, Mihara."  
  
"Eriol!"  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Nakuru greeted.  
  
"It's good to see all of you again," Kaho said, standing next to her husband.  
  
"What are you doing in Japan?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I came to visit," said Eriol. "I have a month worth of vacation and decided to spend it in Japan."  
  
"You should have called," said Tomoyo. "We could have made plans."  
  
"I did call, though I wanted it to be a surprise."  
  
Tomoyo looked at the sly smile Eriol had on his face and knew it was true. Deep down, Eriol did enjoy entertainment, and with the wisdom of Clow Reed it did take a bit to amuse him.  
  
"So you two are the ones working on the rallies," Kaho said. "You've done a great deal."  
  
Chiharu nodded. "We're only doing what we feel is right."  
  
"But how can you know it's really the right thing to do?" Eriol asked with a smile.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked. "We're trying to stop the killing."  
  
"Right and wrong is hardly impartial," said Eriol. "It's always from someone's point of view. As to stopping the killing, will withdrawing the UN's troops really do that? They went in because of a civil war."  
  
"And they did a fine job cleaning it up," Chiharu said sarcastically. "C'mon, Eriol. You should know what happened with the UN troops."  
  
"True enough," said Eriol. "However, what will happen if they pull out? How many more people will die?"  
  
"Well, come to one of our rallies," said Chiharu. "We'll convince you there!"  
  
"Don't be so sure," Nakuru said. "Eriol can be so stubborn at times."  
  
"We're supposed to meet up with Sakura. Want to come along?" Tomoyo invited.  
  
Eriol nodded. "It'll be nice to see her again, after so long."  
  
Japan-Tokyo University Dorms  
  
At the dorms, Sakura was finishing her notes for her physics class. She sighed and closed the almost full notebook. It amazed her how much stuff she had to know for one class. As she leaned back and closed her eyes, Sakura felt something. When she opened them again, she was standing in the center of a desolated city.  
  
"Hoe? What is this?"  
  
Sakura turned around and screamed. Around her were the broken bodies of twelve people, men and women in gray robes. She couldn't make out any of their faces but then two of them focused. Speechless, she walked forward to get a better look. Sakura immediately regretted it. Lying there were Li Syaoran and Hiragizawa Eriol.  
  
"But, how!"  
  
Blood covered their forms and the two still gripped their weapons. Li was broken in two, his lower body a few feet away from the rest. His eyes stared blankly above, no life in them at all. Eriol's eyes were closed but there was a massive gash across his face. He had been disemboweled, with blood soaking the debris around him.  
  
"Oh my god, what happened?"  
  
Sakura sank down to her knees and suddenly noticed something in her hand. It was the Sword Card, though it too had changed over the years. Now the blade was almost as tall as her and was still thin. However, the blade remained as sharp as ever. This was not what shocked her; what shocked her was that the entire sword was covered in crimson blood and it had splattered on her hand as well.  
  
Sakura screamed and felt the world collapse around her.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she saw that Tomoyo had been shaking her. She immediately hugged her friend and cried.  
  
"Oh my god, Tomoyo. It was so horrible."  
  
"What happened?" Tomoyo asked as she held her friend.  
  
"I-I saw...so much blood."  
  
Chiharu leaned down and looked at Sakura with sad eyes.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay? Was it a nightmare?"  
  
Eriol frowned. There was an odd aura surrounding Sakura, something Chiharu and Tomoyo couldn't see because they held no magic. However, looking over, he confirmed that Kaho and Nakuru also saw it.  
  
"Sakura, calm down," Eriol said gently.  
  
Upon hearing his voice, Sakura looked up. "Eriol. You're okay!"  
  
His face turned graver. So she had seen a vision. But of what?  
  
"You can tell us about it later," said Eriol. "Are you okay now?"  
  
Sakura sniffed and nodded. "Yeah. It was just so horrible. Hoe, I never want to see that again."  
  
"Maybe you should rest," said Chiharu. "Tomoyo and I can handle the rally."  
  
"No, I can help," Sakura said bravely. "We all worked on this and it isn't fair to make you guys do the rest."  
  
"Sakura, I really think you should rest," Eriol said.  
  
Looking around, Sakura saw the concern in their eyes. Finally, she nodded.  
  
"All right. But I'll come check on you later."  
  
Chiharu smiled. "Don't worry about it, Sakura. You just focus on getting better."  
  
"I'll stay with Sakura," Eriol said. "You two can get back to preparing for the rally."  
  
"But," Tomoyo said, reluctant to leave her friend.  
  
"Don't worry," Kaho assured her. "If anyone can help Sakura, Eriol can."  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol and then at Sakura. It was true, so she agreed. When Chiharu and Tomoyo were gone, Eriol sat down in front of Sakura.  
  
"So. What did you see?"  
  
"Bodies," Sakura answered. "Lots of bodies in some destroyed city or something. But, I also saw you and Syaoran. Both of you were dead."  
  
Kaho and Nakuru gasped though Eriol remained silent. Spinel floated out of the bag and landed next to Kaho, listening.  
  
"This does seem serious," he said.  
  
Eriol nodded in agreement. "Tell me Sakura, what else do you remember?"  
  
"I-I think all of you were wearing gray robes. I don't know why though. But, I was holding the Sword. Did I do that?"  
  
Eriol's eyes narrowed as he thought it over. Wearing gray robes? That could only mean one thing. And if Sakura was receiving visions about it, the time must be close.  
  
"I doubt it," he said. "Sakura, you would never betray your friends no matter what. You would never harm us."  
  
Sakura wiped away her tears and nodded. "Yeah. But, what was that?"  
  
"Perhaps a vision," said Eriol. "However, the future isn't set. Besides, we don't know anything yet so relax."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now, can you describe the city?"  
  
Sakura thought it over and shook her head.  
  
"There isn't much to say. It was completely destroyed and there was only rubble."  
  
That was one bit of good news, Eriol thought. But there must be something to confirm it.  
  
"Did any landmarks remain? Anything?"  
  
After thinking it over Sakura finally nodded. "Yes, I think I saw what looked like the ruins of a massive temple. At least it seemed like a temple. But I felt something dark there. It wasn't strong, but it was present."  
  
Eriol smiled, though the others had no idea why.  
  
"Just relax, Sakura," said Kaho. "It's no use worrying yourself over this. Besides, let some time pass and I'm sure you'll understand what the dream is about."  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
Nakuru placed a hand on her shoulder but Sakura still looked down.  
  
"Well, why don't you go out there and try to save some lives?" Kaho suggested. "You seem fine and I'm sure you can help."  
  
"Oh yeah! Of course! Thanks, Ms Mizuki. Uh, or would it be Mrs. Hiragizawa?"  
  
Kaho smiled. "Call me whichever feels more natural."  
  
"Okay. Hey, come with me. You might enjoy the rally. It is for a good cause."  
  
Eriol nodded. "I'm sure it is."  
  
Democratic Republic of Congo  
  
Bullets sprayed the air and women and children fell. They were cut down mercilessly by the thirty-one attackers. Most of the men had left to fight but they still had some weapons. The villagers tried desperately to defend their families but were outgunned by the well-equipped mercenaries. Grenades flew through the air and exploded, screams accompanying them. 'Raphael' looked on approvingly. What was once a village of two hundred was slowly being decimated. Flamethrowers scorched the huts and burned them to the ground.  
  
"Sir, everyone in the village is dead. The survivors are fleeing the scene."  
  
'Raphael' nodded. "Set down the mines and then fall back. This place is more or less finished."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Though he wasn't too happy, the result was what the Foundation needed. It did seem to go against their prime objective, but unfortunately blood had to be spilled at times. The destruction here would be an example to the rest of the world. They would learn that force was needed to maintain order or everything would collapse. 'Raphael' turned and started walking away. His work was done.  
  
Tokyo University Campus  
  
The rally was in full swing when Eriol received the message. He mentally acknowledged it and frowned. If only Sakura and her friends knew the bombshell that was going to be dropped on them. Perhaps he should warn them? No, that would show his hand. They would have to learn the hard way.  
  
Eriol looked over at his wife and noticed that she was slightly pale. He placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright, Kaho?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess. I'm just tired, that's all."  
  
"I'll take you back to the hotel," Eriol suggested. "You can rest there."  
  
"Okay," said Kaho. "Phew, it is getting a little warm."  
  
"You two can stay here if you want," Eriol said to Nakuru and Spinel. Of course, the little guardian was in Nakuru's purse.  
  
Nakuru nodded and tried to move closer. There certainly were a lot of people here and it was difficult to see. But thanks to Tomoyo's mother, speakers had been set up so hearing them wasn't a problem. Still, hearing and seeing weren't exactly the same thing.  
  
Tokyo Hotel Kaho was sleeping soundly in their room as Eriol took out the orb. Technology still had a ways to go before it caught up to magic in certain areas. The light enveloped him and if anyone looked in they would simply see a man reading. In reality, Eriol would be attending a meeting. Gray robes wrapped around his body and he stood before a group of figures, six in all. It was fewer than last time, but would suffice.  
  
Even though the projection was perfect, Eriol was still thousands of miles away. He turned to the head of the Foundation.  
  
"The Keyholder has become aware of our existence," he said. "She has seen a vision of the future."  
  
'Michael' was stunned. "What?"  
  
"She saw a vision of a battle, a battle that we lost. Perhaps this is the version where we lose the Keyholder."  
  
The others contemplated his words.  
  
"We the Foundation have survived the Inquisition and the efforts of King Philip, we escaped unharmed the Meiji Restoration, the Communist revolutions in Russia and China, as well as the investigations directed at us from the major governments today," said 'Cassiel.' "We have given up too much to allow variables to interfere with our objectives. There must be something we can do."  
  
"There is," 'Michael' said. "What is needed is a safety lever to keep the Keyholder in check, and we have one."  
  
Eriol smiled, as their choice was pretty obvious. "If I remember correctly, he is currently in Beijing dealing with several members of the Chinese government."  
  
"Going to Japan should not be a problem," said 'Michael.' "We will make the necessary arrangements so that he will be issued a business visa. Besides, he can also work to strengthen what ties we do have with the Japanese government."  
  
"And what of the work he must engage in for his family?"  
  
"We will use our resources to assist him. He must not be distracted."  
  
Eriol nodded. "Is there anything else?"  
  
"No. We thank you for your time, 'Zadkiel.'"  
  
With another nod Eriol stepped back and the image disappeared. He was standing in his living room once again with no sign of the other members. He smiled. Things were getting interesting, and perhaps he would be amused later.  
  
Peace Corps Meeting Room  
  
"Thank you for inviting us," Kaho said.  
  
"No prob." Chiharu was busy at the moment as she searched through the piles of paper. "Now where did I put that sheet?"  
  
"This seems rather unorganized for such a big group," Nakuru commented as she poked her head around.  
  
"You can thank him," Chiharu said, pointing at Takashi. "I don't know what he did in here while I was gone, but the entire place has been in a mess since."  
  
Takashi, however, wasn't listening. His attention was glued to the news broadcast.  
  
"The United Nations estimates that at least a hundred died in the attack and at least another hundred were wounded and left for dead. The village that was attacked is outside of UN patrolled area and it is speculated that the rebel militia struck here because of the lack of soldiers. Secretary General Amman Hassid has issued a statement about this latest atrocity in the Democratic Republic of Congo."  
  
The picture shifted to an elderly Arabic man.  
  
"The rebels are trying to destroy the peace that we have worked so hard to establish," said Hassid. "Even though UN troops committed its own atrocities and crimes before, we must do something to stabilize the situation or the entire country will fall into anarchy. If this attack came about because there weren't enough soldiers in the region to protect these civilians, than we have only ourselves to blame for acting so indecisively."  
  
"Oh my god," Sakura gasped.  
  
Chiharu frowned. "This could be bad?"  
  
"Hmm? How so?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"Well, this will push the other members to vote in favor of sending more troops to Congo. Though right now it doesn't seem like such a bad thing, it could worsen the situation."  
  
"The Chinese Foreign Minister, Fang Lou has also issued a statement regarding this. We are taking you to Beijing now."  
  
"Oh boy," Takashi muttered. "I'm not sure I'm going to like what I have to hear."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "The Chinese have been pushing for a more aggressive stance in Congo for a while now. They might just get it."  
  
The Foreign Minister was also an elderly man and age hadn't been all too kind with him.  
  
"This disaster is another sign of how poorly the situation in the Congo has been handled," he said. "The military forces deployed there are poorly equipped for such missions and are too few in numbers to do anything. If we want the job done correctly, we must be willing to dirty our hands in the task. I believe my friend Li Syaoran put it best. 'There's a time for talk and there's a time for action. Those times are past. It's time for force.'"  
  
All of them except for Eriol stared at the TV for several seconds. Finally Chiharu spoke for all of them.  
  
"Did he say Li Syaoran?"  
  
"I-I think he did," Sakura said uncomfortably. "But why would Syaoran support something like that? It doesn't make sense!"  
  
"Maybe you should call him," Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"You know, I think I will. But, uh, I don't have a calling card and my cellphone doesn't cover international calls."  
  
"Here." Eriol handed her one.  
  
"Oh! Thanks Eriol. But are you sure it's okay?"  
  
He nodded. "Of course. I'm just helping a friend."  
  
Sakura punched in the numbers and waited for several seconds.  
  
"Li Residence."  
  
"Hello? Is Syaoran there?"  
  
"Master Syaoran is on a business trip," the man replied. "May I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Uh, it's Kinomoto Sakura. You might not know me-"  
  
"Ah, Ms Kinomoto. It is I, Wei."  
  
"Oh! Wei! Hi!"  
  
"Hello. As I was saying, Master Syaoran is on a business trip and he's in Beijing. You can reach him at this number."  
  
Sakura quickly grabbed a paper and pen and jotted it down.  
  
"Thank you so much Wei."  
  
"No problem. Good night, Ms Kinomoto."  
  
"Good night Wei."  
  
Sakura hung up and dialed again. This time it was a young man that answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Syaoran? Is that you?"  
  
"Uh, yes. Who is this?"  
  
"What do you mean who is this!" Sakura screamed. "It's me, Sakura!"  
  
A long pause ensued before Li had the guts to say anything.  
  
"S-Sakura? Uh, hi?"  
  
"Hi Syaoran," Sakura said, calmer now. "Look, sorry for yelling at you, but we need to talk."  
  
"Uh? Is this about us? Cause I was planning on coming for a visit and if you don't want to see me, I don't have to come."  
  
Despite everything, Sakura immediately brightened.  
  
"Really? Okay, then I guess we can talk later. I'll see you soon, Syaoran. And I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too Sakura."  
  
Sakura hung up and turned to her friends.  
  
"Syaoran's coming to Tokyo!" Sakura said happily. "We can talk to him about all this stuff when he gets here. I haven't seen him in so long, I wonder how he's changed?"  
  
Chiharu nodded. "Interesting. But I wonder if Li was actually involved in any of this."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Takashi asked.  
  
"Well, it might have just been a coincidence that Li was quoted. Maybe it was about another matter entirely."  
  
"That is entirely possible," said Kaho. "If you believed in coincidences. This doesn't seem to be one."  
  
"You can ask him once he gets here," said Eriol. "In the meantime, what are you going to do about this? The other Security Council members will use this to pressure the dissenting members, including Japan, to vote with them."  
  
"We have to lessen their tone though," said Chiharu. "It's bravado like that that killed hundreds of civilians before. This was supposed to be a peacekeeping mission but the UN wanted to send in more troops and start to actively hunt down and destroy the rebels. That won't work. Why can't they see that?"  
  
Eriol frowned a bit and closed his eyes. It wasn't time to start challenging their views. Besides, Li would be doing that soon enough. However, he had to keep from aggravating Sakura so maybe he'd be more willing to compromise. Then again, knowing Li, that wasn't about to happen easily.  
  
Li Residence  
  
"Who called?" Yelan asked.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura," said Wei. "She was looking for Master Syaoran."  
  
Yelan nodded. "That doesn't seem to be a surprise. Did you see the statement the Foreign Minister made?"  
  
Wei nodded. "The timing seems too coincidental. I wonder if Master Syaoran is involved in something we are not aware of."  
  
"Syaoran isn't brutal," said Yelan. "He would never cross the line to become a murderer."  
  
"We got it!"  
  
Both adults looked up and saw Meiling and Futtie running down the stairs.  
  
"We found something!" Futtie said excitedly. "Look!"  
  
Meiling handed her aunt a piece of paper with an emblem on it. It was a single wing with something written under it.  
  
"It seems to be Latin," Yelan said.  
  
Meiling nodded. "Yeah. We translated it to mean 'The Gray Wing.' Have you ever heard anything like that?"  
  
Yelan frowned and shook her head. "Where did you get this?"  
  
"We used a spell to see if anything rubbed off on the envelope," Futtie explained. "There was no writing, only that emblem."  
  
"Then we must investigate this. Wei, I want you to take a copy to the Archive Master, see if he recognizes this."  
  
"Yes Lady Yelan."  
  
Yelan looked at the paper one more time before handing it to Wei.  
  
"What has Syaoran gotten himself into this time?"  
  
"We can only speculate," said Futtie. "But I don't like this. If Syaoran's involved with something dangerous, he could get hurt. We should drag him back and demand an explanation."  
  
"Not yet," said Yelan. "That would cause too much of a commotion and we do not need to give your uncle any more reason to doubt Syaoran. Let us keep it between just us for now."  
  
Tokyo Park  
  
Yukito checked his watch again. Being early all the time had both its advantages and disadvantages. However, for a change, Sakura was early too.  
  
"Sorry I made you wait," she said.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
The two started walking down the path.  
  
"What did you need to talk to me about?" Sakura asked.  
  
Yukito hesitated a bit. "It's about an old friend of yours. Well, I'll be honest Sakura. It's about Syaoran."  
  
"Hoe? Is something wrong?"  
  
Yukito shrugged. "To be honest, we don't know. Fanren's mother called in the middle of the night a few days ago to tell us that Syaoran had gone to Beijing. Now I know I should have brought it to your attention earlier but Kero didn't think it was too big a deal. However, I saw the news broadcast."  
  
Sakura nodded. "Well, Syaoran's coming to visit and we'll get a chance to ask him personally. He better have a good explanation too, especially after the Foreign Minister quoted him."  
  
"It's no surprise he's so well connected," said Yukito. "I did a bit of checking and it seems that the Li Clan has ties with dozens of major corporations in and outside of Hong Kong as well as relationships with many high ranking Chinese government officials."  
  
Thinking it over, Sakura wasn't sure if she liked that.  
  
"Is he using his power for the right things?"  
  
Yukito smiled. "Sometimes you are too gentle, Sakura. Remember, what's right and wrong is many times a point of view. What you may consider right, others may think is wrong. Always remember that."  
  
"But there must be some absolutes! Otherwise, nothing would get done."  
  
"True. However, even absolutes change with time. Don't worry about it too much, Sakura. I'm sure you'll find the answers you seek yourself. Ah, Fanren asked me to extend an invitation. She asked if you and Tomoyo wanted to come over for dinner tonight."  
  
"That'd be great," said Sakura. "We aren't doing anything so it shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"Great. Dinner's at six so come a bit earlier so we can talk. Oh, and Kero misses you."  
  
"I miss him too. But I can't exactly hide him in the dorms. The place is too small."  
  
"I have to agree with that. He spends most of his time playing video games or eating."  
  
"Sounds just like him. I'll see you then, Yukito."  
  
Sakura waved and ran off. Yukito watched the young woman disappear from view with a sigh. Then he noticed the time.  
  
"Oh dear! I have to get back to work! Touya's not going to be happy if we're late for the meeting."  
  
Beijing-Li Residence  
  
Li looked at the plane ticket and wondered if he really wanted to face Sakura after all these years. There had been some communications between the two, a few letters and the occasional phone call. Now out of the blue Sakura called him and nearly started to yell at him? As far as he knew, there was only one thing at the moment that would get her this riled up. It probably had to do with the Foreign Minister quoting him, especially since Sakura was against the UN becoming more active in the Congo.  
  
It didn't seem like good timing, but things were getting out of control. They needed some stability over the variables, and despite it all Sakura was still a variable. He finished packing and called a taxi. While driving to the airport Li took out his cell phone.  
  
"Good evening Wei. I have to go to Tokyo for business. Tell my mother this. I'll explain when I get back. Oh. Well, I guess I stop by. I'll call you when I know when my plane will arrive."  
  
So his uncle was making his move now. A vote of no-confidence in him? Li smiled. He could easily afford a stopover in Hong Kong. Even if it delayed him a bit, there was no rush just yet. Soon enough, his uncle would regret his rash actions. After making the necessary changes, Li was on a plane headed back home. About an hour later he was in the car being driven back home.  
  
"What is he using as evidence?"  
  
"Your uncle claims that you have been neglecting the duties of the Clan and he is using your latest series of trips as examples."  
  
Li nodded. "We'll see how far he gets when I arrive."  
  
"Be careful, Master Syaoran," Wei warned. "Your uncle does have a good deal of support among the Council of Elders."  
  
A shrug. "Be that as it may, I am allied with forces that are far more powerful."  
  
Back at the Li Manor, Meiling and Futtie were coming to the same conclusion as Li Xi, the old archivist, looked at the symbol.  
  
"Hmm. I recall seeing something like this a long time ago. Let me see, ah yes."  
  
He pulled out an old book and opened the pages. It was written completely in French.  
  
"This is a list of the objects seized by King Philip of France during his attack on an organization known as the Order of the Poor Knights of Christ and the Temple of Solomon."  
  
"Long name," Meiling commented.  
  
"They were known more commonly as the Knights Templar," said Xi, "and they were hardly poor. In fact, the Knights Templar were some of the most powerful people in Medieval Europe. That was one reason the French King attacked them, for their wealth."  
  
"What does this have to do with the symbol?" Futtie asked.  
  
"Even though Philip wasn't able to seize the treasure of the Knights Templar, he did get his hands on some documents that weren't destroyed in time. One of them was apparently an order to the Knights Templar, telling them to move all of their treasures from Paris and destroy all documentation of their resources. Ah, here is the copy."  
  
Even though the two couldn't read the letter, the only thing that mattered to them was the symbol printed at the bottom of the paper.  
  
"It's the same," said Meiling.  
  
Xi nodded. "Indeed it is. I almost didn't recognize it at first, but there is no doubt. Whoever the young Master Syaoran is involved with, they are an old and powerful organization."  
  
Meiling's eyes went wide. "Wait, Syaoran just came back to deal with his uncle. If this group is so powerful, isn't it dangerous for him to try messing with Syaoran?"  
  
"Perhaps," said Xi. "If he so chose, Master Syaoran might do permanent damage to Li Yao Bi."  
  
"We have to stop this," said Futtie. "We can't let this tear the Clan apart."  
  
Xi nodded. "I suggest you go and speak with Yao Bi."  
  
"Come with us," said Meiling. "He'll be more willing to believe us if you're there too."  
  
Reluctantly Xi stood and nodded. "I'm getting too old for this stuff."  
  
Futtie drove like mad as they raced back to the Li Manor. When they got there Meiling was a bit winded and Xi had been hanging on for dear life. However, when they entered the Council meeting area, it seemed as if it was too late. Li was already standing, speaking before the Council.  
  
"Today I stand here listening to the most pathetic excuses I have ever heard in my life," he began. "My uncle, Li Yao Bi, charges that I have neglected the business of the Li Clan for a long time. Is that so? Take a look at the books yourselves. Through my actions, I have established ties with fifteen major corporations around the world. I am a personal friend of several major politicians, including the Foreign Minister of the PRC. I have also protected the interests of our older acquaintances, providing assistance and maintaining stability. And now you dare charge that I have been neglecting the business of the Clan!"  
  
"And yet recently you have made several trips around the world for seemingly no reason at all," Yao Bi countered. "You have been wasting time while more work could be done."  
  
Li shot him a look that could easily have killed. "I think you're forgetting that we are a family of mages. We work to maintain the balance and harmony of the world, even when it means going out of our way to do so. There is more to the Li Clan than just doing business and earning money, something I believe several of you have forgotten."  
  
Yao Bi and his supporters bristled at the criticism while Li's supporters nodded. It was clear where the line was drawn and Li's support was still greater than that of Yao Bi.  
  
"Consider this a warning," said Li. "I have connections beyond that of the Li Clan. If you attempt to remove me as head of this family, I shall personally disown every single one of you that tries it. Not only that, you will not have access to anything with the Li family name and you will be cut off."  
  
"You insolent child!" Yao Bi cried out. "How dare you threaten your elders in such a way? We are the ones that hold the power to do this!"  
  
Li smiled and took out a piece of paper. "Not legally. If you tried it, my partners and I will have a field day in court. Remember, when I assumed the position as head of the family, I gained control of all of the Li Clan's assets."  
  
"And yet you forget that we also do a great deal of work," another one of his uncles said. "You are not the only ones with connections in the government and business."  
  
"Would that be the local government and businesses?" Li shot back. "I have friends in governments around the world. I am a friend of the Prime Minister of Great Britain, the Secretaries of State and Defense of the United States, as well as the Pope of the Vatican. Political power such as that is difficult to match. I also know the Secretary General of the United Nations personally, so don't lecture me about having connections."  
  
"You bluff," Yao Bi said, though he had lost some of his bluster.  
  
"No he does not," Xi said as he came forward. "Master Syaoran received several gifts from the Vatican in thanks for his donations to help support them. One was an artifact from a thousand years ago, a bible so old that its pages are barely readable. Attached was a letter from the Pope himself. No, Master Syaoran is not lying."  
  
"Be warned," Li said. "If you vote today, I will find out who went against me and cut you off for good."  
  
There was real fear in the eyes of Yao Bi's supporters and he could do nothing to get rid of them. He glared at Li but nearly fell back when Li stared back at him. Finally, he conceded.  
  
"Very well, Syaoran. But do not think that this is over. Your priority is to the Clan, not to yourself."  
  
Li grinned. "I am the Clan, Yao Bi. There is no difference now."  
  
In the background Yelan frowned as she looked at her son. "So much like his father."  
  
With that, the Council immediately left. Li had won this round, and he was ready for more.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Z98 


	4. Chapter 3

This is going to turn into a crossover and it should be interesting to see how I merge at least two other series into this.

The Mage War: Prelude to Armageddon

Chapter 3: The Motion

"We have to find out more about these people," Meiling said. "It's obvious they're involved with something huge, but without more information we have nothing to go on."

Futtie looked up from the books with a frown. "Easier said than done. From what I've seen, there are only three times in history that that emblem shows up. However, whenever they did, it was something major."

"What was the most recent?"

"Umm, well, this is certainly not good. It was when Adolf Hitler's rise to power started."

"Wow. But are they connected?"

Futtie nodded. "It was on a letter addressed to Hitler."

"And Syaoran is involved with these people?" Meiling said incredulously.

"The best way would be to ask him, but he went to Japan right after the meeting."

"Grr. He is really making this hard on us. And we're trying to help him!"

"I wouldn't say digging into his business is helping him," Xi said as he appeared. "However, I am disturbed by Master Syaoran's involvement with this organization. It is a dangerous association for both him and the Clan."

"Oh dear god."

"What is it?" Meiling asked.

"Look at this."

It was another old book, this one also in another language. This time, it was in German.

"It's an order about a man named Martin Luther," said Futtie.

"Luther. Where have I heard that name?"

Xi walked over and answered. "He is the man that started the Protestant Reformation in Europe. It was a movement to reform the Church and remove the corruption in it. You should pay attention more in class, Meiling. Especially since you studied European history."

"Well you can't expect me to remember everything," Meiling said, then turned to Futtie. "What does it say?"

"My German is a bit rusty, but I think I can make it out. Let's see, it's an order telling them to protect Luther? Something like that. Uh, well, it's an older version of German so it's translated something like this. 'It is by our decree that the Princes of the Rhine are not to allow the honorable Martin Luther to be captured by the Catholic Church.'"

"Hmm, yes. I ran into that document some time ago but I didn't think much of it. There have always been forces behind the scenes making their mark, and it didn't surprise me enemies of the Church would try to help Luther. He was a very popular leader and obviously was used to fight the influence of the Church. But by who?"

"Umm, it doesn't say," said Futtie. "No one even signed it, it's just this stamp."

"Whoever they were, they must have been powerful," said Meiling. "I mean, they ordered the rulers of Germany around."

Xi smiled. "So you do remember some things."

"Hey, I didn't sleep through all of my classes."

Meiling opened up another book, this one from China. At least she would be able to read this one. It was a book on legends and had nothing associated with the Gray Wing. This annoyed her to no end as she wanted to find something definitive and maybe force Li to tell them what was going on.

"Xi, a question," said Futtie. "You said the Knights Templar were some of the most powerful people in Europe during their time. Did they survive King Philip's attack?"

"Many went underground," said Xi. "The Swiss banks were actually founded by the Knights Templar survivors and many people claim that the Brotherhood of Freemasons is actually the current day Knights Templar. However, that is doubtful."

"Why?"

"Quite simply because an organization of that power would have great difficulty hiding itself today. They must have some kind of public front in order to keep people from getting suspicious."

"So why don't we see if this Gray Wing as a public front?" Meiling suggested. "I mean, there has to be something, right?"

"We can go through some of the Clan's business associates," said Futtie. "Someone most have heard of this Gray Wing. No matter how secret they are, they must be active, and any action will leave records."

With Futtie gone to make some calls, Meiling tried to do the other bookwork. But as she could not read German or French, she had to stick with the English, Chinese, and Japanese books.

"Xi, do you think this Gray Wing would have a strong presence in the United States?" Meiling asked.

"It's very likely. In fact, it is also possible that they either control members of the government or are in positions of power themselves. Having influence over the most powerful nation on Earth has its advantages."

"Hmm. But we don't know what the objective of this organization is, so we can't identify the people that might be involved."

Xi nodded and opened another book. As the archivist, he had a good idea of what was in each book. However, with age comes a failing memory so he no longer remembered the details.

-Tokyo International Airport-

Not too much had changed since his last visit to Japan, except that it was even more crowded. How that was possible, Li did not know. But then again, Japan was a chain of islands that had a population that rivaled that of the United States. Their overpopulation problems were bigger than China's and almost as bad as India.

It was almost 2:00 PM and his ride would be here soon. Sakura had insisted that she and Tomoyo pick him up, even though the Li Clan also maintained a penthouse inside Tokyo with the appropriate staff. This of course meant a car and driver on call. When his old friends arrived, Li just walked out into the streets so they wouldn't have to go through the trouble of parking. Tomoyo had come with her limo and when Li got in it was no surprise that her bodyguards were also present.

"Hello Syaoran," Tomoyo greeted. "It's been a while."

"Yes it has. Hey Sakura. I hope you're well."

To say the least, it was an odd situation as the two lovers saw each other again after over six years. Though they had kept in touch somewhat, meeting face to face was a different story entirely.

"I've been fine. You seem to have been rather busy lately."

Li wondered who Sakura had learned subtly from. "We all do what we feel is right."

"Let's not argue yet," Tomoyo interrupted. "You just got here and there's a lot of catching up to do. I'm sure we'll learn to understand each other again."

Ever the peacemaker. Still, Li appreciated Tomoyo's efforts.

"So both of you are attending Tokyo University now," said Li. "How have your studies been?"

"Hectic," said Sakura. "There are lots of things going on and we still have to study a lot. It's not as bad as high school, but close to it."

"That's life," said Li.

"What about you?" Tomoyo asked. "Why aren't you going to a university?"

"Oh, I am," Li said to their surprise. "However, since my field is economic and political theory, I get to travel around a lot. My professor doesn't care if I'm not there as long as I turn in reports and papers. I think I've thrown enough curveballs at him to keep him from noticing that I'm gone so much."

Tomoyo and Sakura laughed, glad for the moment of normalcy. After all the time he had spent in Japan, a sense of humor was only one of the things Li had gained. They chatted about old times and told each other about recent happenings. However, it wasn't until they got to some office on the campus that they got serious. Chiharu and Takashi were also present with Eriol leaning against the back wall.

"I see you're also here," Li said. "Coincidence? Or does something keep drawing us back to Tokyo?"

Eriol replied with his sly smile. "Who can say? I personally don't believe in coincidences."

Li grunted. "Neither do I."

"So," said Chiharu. "It's nice to see you again Li, but, well, that little announcement by the Chinese Foreign Minister kind of makes us ask how much you have changed."

"We're all doing what we think is right," said Li. "You seem to think that a peaceful resolution is possible. I don't."

"Is there anything that separates our judgments?" Tomoyo asked.

"Possibly. For one thing, I've been in the Congo. It's really ugly, and the only places even remotely secure are the areas the UN keeps a large force in. The rebels aren't about to back down, and there is no government remaining in Congo."

Sakura shook her head. "Violence is the last resort of fools. You can't fight a war to end one."

Li raised an eyebrow but it was Eriol that replied.

"You seem to have forgotten World War I and II. There are plenty of other examples, but I don't think it's necessary to go into those."

Chiharu let out an exasperated sigh. "Are both of you against the Peace Corps?"

"Talk is for after the rebels are defeated," said Li. "If they don't respect your power, you aren't going to accomplish anything."

"And yet if we showed goodwill, they might respect that more," said Sakura.

"That is only true if they are honest," said Eriol. "The leaders of the rebels aren't motivated by what's good for their people but instead for revenge against the government and those associated with it."

At that moment Eriol's cell phone started ringing and he excused himself. This left Li to deal with the others by himself.

"Do you think violence can end violence?" Chiharu asked.

"No, force ends violence. How it is applied determines whether it is violent or not."

"You've changed a lot," said Sakura. "When I last saw you, you were far gentler."

"I've seen a lot of things," Li replied. "The world isn't always a pleasant place to be, and yet humanity clings to it."

"Does that mean we should take the lives of others?" Tomoyo asked.

Li looked them over, knowing fully well they weren't going to be convinced.

"It is a crime to waste lives," he said at last. "However, it is a duty to spend them if that is the only viable resort. Of course, I'm sure that's one view none of you will ever accept."

"Life is too precious," said Sakura. "I can't believe even you would believe that."

"Syaoran, I need to talk to you," Eriol said as he reappeared.

Glad for the excuse to disappear, Li followed his associate into the hallway.

"There's a complication," said Eriol. "The Triumvirate is making a move against the Yakuza."

Li frowned. "And yet we control the Yakuza."

Eriol nodded. "They supply a great deal of funds that allows our research to go unhindered. They know what they're doing and if we lose control of the Yakuza, there could be serious repercussions."

That was an understatement. The Foundation was what kept the Japanese Yakuza and the Chinese Triads from going for each other's throats. If it erupted into a full scale syndicate war, things could easily destabilize.

"Who do we have to take out?" Li asked dispassionately.

Back in the room, Sakura was also getting a phone call. After carefully listening, she waited for Li to return. When both men walked into the room, she had her own questions ready.

"Syaoran, what's the Gray Wing?"

"Uh what?"

Both men were mentally caught off guard but didn't show it physically.

"Where did you hear that?" Li asked.

"Just answer the question," Sakura said. "What's the Gray Wing? You too Eriol. I know you know what it is too."

"The Gray Wing," said Eriol. "You're going to have to be more specific. That phrase is used by many people."

Sakura frowned. "So, how does it associate with the two of you?"

"It doesn't," Li answered calmly. "I'm not sure who told you it did, but they're wrong."

"Fine. If you have secrets, let's talk in private."

Sakura grabbed both men and dragged them to another room. Unable to contain their curiosity, Tomoyo and Chiharu followed and waited outside. As always, her camera was out and taping the event. However, for some reason they could hear nothing. Tomoyo guessed Sakura was using her magic again and stopped trying to eavesdrop but Chiharu wasn't as informed.

Inside a quite vocal argument was taking place.

"Syaoran, you've never kept secrets from me before. Why are you starting now?"

"Because this doesn't concern you," Li countered. "Do you tell me everything that happens in your life?"

"What about you, Eriol?"

"Li is correct. Though this matter is important, you are not involved in it. If in the future you do become a part of the development, we'll tell you everything."

"And yet it seems like you two are playing games with politics," said Sakura. "I'm starting to wonder if maybe there're more people involved, manipulating things so you get your way."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Li. "There's no world-wide conspiracy or anything like that. Just because our ideas of how to maintain and impose peace are different doesn't mean anything."

"It means I don't know you anymore," Sakura said softly. "Either of you."

The two men looked at her silently and didn't even begin to speak. Finally Sakura walked out of the room. As she passed her friends, Tomoyo caught the glint of tears coming out of her eyes.

"What did you three talk about?" she demanded. "Sakura is crying!"

"She wanted to know things we couldn't tell her," said Eriol. "And she also insisted that we knew."

"Can't, or won't?" Chiharu asked. "You two do seem to know a lot and are probably involved with things we aren't aware of."

Li frowned. "Let me ask you something. If I asked you two something that was a secret, something that you could not tell anyone, would you tell me the truth or lie?"

"I would say I couldn't tell you," Chiharu said. "However, this isn't some schoolyard secret. It's like you two are playing with lives."

"As are you," said Eriol. "Your Peace Corps has affected the lives of many people. And yet you don't seem to understand the political reality of the world or the practical reality in the Congo."

"We know that they don't need more troops," said Tomoyo. "It can only end in more violence."

"If the troops pull out, what's to keep the government and rebels from going at each other's throats?" asked Li. "Wait, there is no formal government anymore. That means the rebel militia is in power and will probably launch a massacre."

"We can enact a transfer of power and demilitarization," Chiharu insisted.

"Without a military to make sure both sides keep the deal?" said Li. "That's not going to happen. Without an outside force, it's just going to repeat again."

"You're rather pessimistic," said Sakura. "Can't you trust human beings to be decent?"

"I can trust a human to be decent," Li replied, "but I can't trust humanity to be decent."

Eriol's phone rang and he dragged Li out. After saying goodbye both men disappeared.

"I can't believe how much they've changed," Sakura said after they had left.

"Before he left Li was a caring person," Tomoyo agreed. "And I always thought Hiragizawa was more cultured."

"Well, I'm going to see exactly how cultured those two are," Sakura said.

"You're going to follow them?" Takashi asked.

"That's the only way I'll get answers."

"I'm coming too!" Tomoyo said and grabbed her camera.

Then they left Chiharu and Yamazaki just looked at each other.

"I thought that camera was glued to Tomoyo's hand," said Chiharu. "I didn't even know she had put it down."

"More like she's glued to Kinomoto. They're always together."

-Downtown Tokyo, Yakuza Territory-

Despite how shady this part of the city was, no one dared bother Li or Eriol. They entered the restaurant and were immediately taken upstairs and seated. Another man joined them moments later.

"Well, it isn't everyday that we are so honored. How may I serve you gentlemen today?"

"Unfortunately we don't have the time to enjoy your establishment's cooking," said Li. "We know there's going to be a meeting tonight, and it's going to be attacked."

The man frowned. "Then we must cancel the meeting."

Eriol shook his head. "No. We need this meeting to go ahead. It'll show us who the traitors are."

"Very well. Should I have security tightened?"

Li nodded. "We'll handle the rest."

When the three men left they didn't notice someone come through the wall. It was Sakura, holding the Through Card. She frowned and disappeared again back through the walls and appeared in the alley where Tomoyo was waiting.

"So? What happened?"

"This is getting weirder and maybe more dangerous."

"Hmm. How suspicious."

"Tomoyo, this isn't like when we're kids," said Sakura. "I really have a bad feeling about this."

"Well, I'll help you any way I can," said her friend.

"Good. I need you to trust me to do this by myself."

Reluctantly Tomoyo nodded and Sakura hugged her friend.

"Just let me handle this and I'll tell you about it later. Trust me."

"I know. I just, well, I worry about you sometimes. You put yourself in a lot of danger."

"It's for what I believe in."

-Li Residence, Tokyo-

A chessboard was in between the two men as they engaged in a friendly game.

"Chess was always such a simplistic game," Eriol commented. "If a computer is better at it than chess, then there is a flaw in the basic design of the game that permits it."

"Oh whatever," said Li. "Just make your move."

With a smile Eriol did so and Li cursed silently. Though he had put up a valiant fight, the conclusion of their match was more or less predetermined. The wisdom of Clow Reed was a hard thing to defeat.

"Another game?"

"How about one that isn't over in five minutes?" Li suggested.

"Then pick one," Eriol replied with a smile. "We still have some time before the meeting."

This time it was Li's turn to smile. "How about a game that a computer can't win at?"

"Oh? And which one are you referring to?"

Li stood and walked over to one of the cabinets. He pulled out a large board and two containers. Eriol chuckled at the selection.

"Ah, the ancient game of Go. I didn't know you played."

"It's been a while, and this game will certainly take a long time to play. I think we might have to leave it and come back a few times."

"Nothing wrong with that. Shall we start?"

Before Li could respond, the phone started ringing. He picked it up and quickly handed it to Eriol.

"It's Nakuru."

Eriol took the phone. "What is it?"

"Eriol, Kaho-san says her stomach is starting to hurt! What should I do?"

"It's too early for her to be going into labor," Eriol replied. "Did she try some ginger?"

"Yeah but it didn't work!"

Eriol sighed. "Nakuru, you're overreacting too much. Make her some chicken soup. That should help."

"Uh, actually, I'm glad you mentioned that. See, Kaho-san has been getting a craving for that soup you made her last month."

It didn't take much effort to see where that was going. Eriol sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I'll come home and help you."

"Thank you Eriol! I'll see you soon!"

A click sounded and Eriol handed the phone back to Li with an apologetic smile.

"It seems I'm needed at home. You think you can handle this mission by yourself?"

Li nodded. "It's not like bullets can really hurt me. Good thing I'll have actual backup for this."

"That's what the Soldats are for. An internal power struggle within their structure was just settled and control has stabilized. Give it another week and we'll contact the new representatives."

"Good to know. Well, I hope Kaho doesn't give you too much trouble."

"It's the joys of married life, Syaoran. You should try it sometime."

Li smiled slightly and shook his head. "I don't think my prospects are that high right now."

When Eriol was gone, Li sank back into his chair and looked at the game of Go that they had barely started. Life was more like Go than it was like chess. And it was just as complicated. Li took another look at the clock and sighed. Another hour before everything went down.

-Tokyo University-

Sakura looked over her many cards. Several would come in handy for her spying on Li and a few others would be useful for her own protection. The location wasn't exactly the safest place in Tokyo. She sighed and slumped down on the bed.

"Tomoyo, what do you think Syaoran is really up to?"

"Who can tell?" her best friend replied. "We know it has something to do with the situation in Congo and the Security Council vote coming up."

"Yeah, but it can't possibly be that simple, can it? Syaoran wouldn't be involved in all this just by himself. Eriol sounds like he's also a part of all this, but there must be other people too."

"Who knows? But right now, just focus on finding out what Syaoran is up to. You can worry about who else is involved later."

"True."

Sakura rolled over and stared at the TV. It was some documentary about Japan's economic development and hardly something she considered interesting. She clutched her key and felt the power cruise through her. With a blink, the channel changed to a drama.

Tomoyo smiled at her friend but also shook her head. "Should you really be using your magic for such trivial things?"

"Practice makes perfect. There isn't much else for me to do these days. I have all this magic but I can't use it in public. I wish I could help people with the powers I have though."

"I'll grant you that, and I know I used to pester you into using your magic. But it isn't a good idea to become too dependent on it. You can't use it for everything."

"Oh I know. Otherwise I would use it to do my math homework."

"Really Sakura, I expect better from you!"

Sakura flashed a smile and burst out laughing. "Tomoyo, you know I would never do anything reckless."

"Perhaps. But sometimes your heart will lead you to recklessness."

With a sigh Sakura nodded. There wasn't any point arguing about that, as Tomoyo was right. Sakura was all too willing to forget about her own personal safety for the sake of others. But she had already lost Li once. Something inside of her didn't want that to happen again. When the time came, Sakura hugged her friend and disappeared out the door. Tomoyo looked sadly after her and sighed once again. Though she had matured, Sakura's heart was still the same. She could never walk away from anyone in need.

Sakura had plenty of time to prepare when she arrived at the spot. She didn't even really need to call the cards to reach their power anymore. Without another thought Sakura stepped through the walls and floated to the second floor. The Invisible was rather handy for this kind of stuff. She watched as several men in suits walk in and sit down. They all obviously knew each other though the atmosphere was tense. Finally Li walked in himself. All of the members stood and bowed to him with him returning one.

"Gentlemen, thank you for trusting me enough to come tonight. As you all know, the Triad is planning to attack this meeting, and thus I made special preparations to welcome them."

"Li-san, you have earned our trust many times before," the oldest of the men said. "Please, have a seat and join us."

"You are very kind," Li replied. "The preparations are complete and I expect the Triad will make their move any minute now."

As if to confirm his words, the men started hearing noises from outside. A few looked rather nervous but none moved from their seats. Food was brought in and one of the Yakuza men walked in. He whispered something to the oldest Yakuza leader and received a smile. The man raised his cup of sake and all the others joined him.

"To a fine meal in peace," the man said. The others echoed him.

After the first course, another man walked in. This time the man leaned over to Li and said something. Li smiled and stood.

"Gentlemen, it has been a pleasure dining with all of you, but I must now take my leave. The Triad has backed down and they won't dare intrude upon your territory for quite some time, I'd say. Thank you for your cooperation."

"Thank you for settling this issue, Li-san. Though normally we would strike back at such an affront, we will honor your request."

Li bowed one more time and walked out of the restaurant. He looked around and took note of the clean-up crew at work. There weren't even any cops around. A sign of how proficient the Soldats were.

"Well Syaoran. I never thought you'd be involved with these people."

Li spun around and found Sakura standing behind him. He cursed silently at not having felt her aura earlier.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? This isn't exactly the safest part of Tokyo."

"I know. I just saw eight people get shot. What is going on here Syaoran! What are guns doing here!"

Japan was a gun-free nation, Li reminded himself. He wouldn't be surprised if Sakura had never seen one in real life.

"Sakura, come with me and I'll explain thins."

As he tried to move towards her Sakura backed away.

"What's happened to you Syaoran? You used to be kind and understanding. Now you're involved with the Yakuza? How could you become a criminal?"

"You don't even know what's going on here," Li replied. "Just come with me and I'll explain things."

"And why should I trust you? If you would order the death of other humans, why wouldn't you lie to your fellow humans as well?"

"Because I would never do that to you!"

Sadly, Sakura shook her head. "I can't believe that right now, Syaoran. I don't even know you anymore."

Without another word Sakura ran off and vanished. Li cursed again as he tried to sense her aura, but Sakura had grown far too powerful for that. He quickly ran back to his car and jumped in. Taking out his cell phone, he started calling the others. First was Eriol.

"What is it?" the mage asked.

"Sakura somehow found about the meeting and witnessed the fighting."

"Well this is certainly troublesome."

"You're telling me. I need to bring a motion to the floor. We need to start telling her the truth, at least some of it."

"Very well then. I shall speak with the others. Some will resist such a course of action."

"We're running out of options," Li stated calmly. "This is the only way to retain a hold over her."

"For your or for us?"

"Is there a difference."

"I suppose there isn't. Very well Syaoran, proceed. I'll handle the Foundation."

"Thanks Eriol. I owe you one."

"Get Sakura back and we'll call it even."

And that was what Li intended to do as he sped back to his penthouse.

End of Chapter 3

Interesting, no? No real fighting, but there will be some action. Still developing characters right now.

Z98


	5. Chapter 4

The Mage War: Prelude to Armageddon

Chapter 4: Turning the Compass

Tomoyo held her friend as she continued to cry. Something had to have happened between Li and her, but Sakura hadn't said anything yet. There wasn't anything Tomoyo could do at the moment as Sakura wouldn't tell her what was going on. But before she had a chance to ask again, someone knocked at the door. Tomoyo laid her friend down and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked. Unless it was important, Tomoyo knew her friend needed her more.

"It's Eriol. Open up, we have to talk."

At hearing his name, Sakura shot up and ran to the door.

"Eriol? What's going on!"

Tomoyo opened the door and the young man walked in. He placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Sakura, I'm here to explain some things to you. If you're willing to listen."

Fighting back the tears, Sakura stared back. "Eriol, Syaoran ordered the death of some people."

Tomoyo gasped upon hearing this and looked back and forth between her friends.

"Tell me what's going on. What's happened to all of you?"

"Come with me Sakura, and I'll show you."

"Show me what?"

"Who we are," Eriol replied. "Why Syaoran did the things he did even though it meant lives would be lost."

"What he did was unforgivable."

"Even if he did it for you?"

That stopped Sakura. "What?"

"Sakura, there are things going on in this world that will lead to its eventual doom. Syaoran and I are only two of the people that try to hold it off and possibly ensure that it never happens. He's doing this so there will be a future for you and him."

"But to kill others for it!"

"That was a matter of preventing a larger bloodbath," Eriol replied. "Sakura, if Syaoran hadn't ordered that fight, the Triad and the Yakuza would have gone to open war. It would have led to far more deaths."

"What? But why is he involved with those kinds of people anyways!"

"For the greater good. Sakura, life isn't black and white, and I'm going to show you exactly why. If you come with me that is."

"Come with you? Where?"

"To the Foundation."

"The what?"

Eriol simply smiled and offered his hand. "Sakura, I promise you, you'll begin to understand what drives Syaoran if you come with me."

"And what drives him?"

"The possibility that he can have a future with you."

"But a future built from blood?"

The smile didn't disappear as Eriol nodded. "Sakura, you can't possibly imagine the good that Syaoran has done with his life. But you seem to refuse to accept that there are such things as necessary evils. I already told you that if Syaoran hadn't ordered the hit, a mafia war would have erupted. How many people would have died, and how many innocents would have been caught up in the middle?"

"The lives of the many outweigh the lives of the few," Sakura muttered. "Well I don't believe that! All life is precious and taking a life is evil!"

"So does that mean Clow Reed was evil?"

That stopped Sakura. "What?"

"As a mage, Clow Reed had many enemies that wished to take his secrets and kill him. If he didn't fight back, you wouldn't have the cards today. He understood the need for balance and accepted it. But can you truly say that you wouldn't fight back against someone that tried to harm you or your friends?"

"That's different!"

"No it isn't," said Eriol. "Truth may not always be absolute, Sakura. However, you can't claim your case is different just because it is you. Syaoran is doing this to keep his loved ones safe."

Sakura shook her head. "He's killing people. They don't deserve to die!"

Walking forward, Eriol extended his hand. "This isn't about who deserves to die, Sakura. This is about the choices we have to make in a difficult world."

"Don't try to convince me the end justifies the means," Sakura countered. "If hundreds of thousands of people die, does it really make things better?"

"I never claimed it did. Sakura, we're not trying to make the world better, we're trying to make it go on."

"What?"

"I'm sure you've felt it, but I don't you understand it. The lines that hold this world together have been weakening. Something is pulling them apart and we've done everything within our power to stop it. If we didn't take such actions, the world would have ended long ago."

"What? But how?"

"You've been unconsciously trying to stop it by bringing peace to this world. However, the chances of success for your plan are incredibly low. We've been working to stop the Apocalypse by bring order."

Sakura shook her head. "Your order is killing people. I can't accept that."

"You're killing people too."

The forwardness of Eriol's statement shocked Sakura and the accusation shook her even more.

"What?"

"Every time you hold one of those rallies, calling for the troops to be pulled out, you encourage the rebel and government militias to be more daring. They want to go at each others throats and the fighting will only get worse if the UN pulls out. That country will self-destruct and could set off a chain reaction in the neighboring states as well. We are trying to prevent this."

"You can't possibly know that this will happen," Sakura muttered.

Eriol shrugged. "Though we are not one hundred percent sure, it is too high a probability for us to ignore. Sakura, we aren't just using our emotions to dictate our actions. We are guided along the probability of the future and soon the time of the Apocalypse will come."

"Probability of the future?"

Eriol nodded. "Sakura, you have the rare ability to glimpse the future, but you can't see very far ahead. With our system, we are able to predict with great accuracy what the possibilities are and plan accordingly. However, the actions of individuals can many times disrupt those plans. Your actions are an example."

Though Eriol's words rattled her, Sakura's heart was not swayed. She had her own sense of morals and the actions that Eriol was trying to defend simply reinforced them. There was no way she was going to condone or even accept these methods.

"You can do what you want, Eriol-kun, but I'll stick with what my heart believes in."

Eriol gave her a little smile before nodding again. "It's ultimately your choice, Sakura-chan. But I must ask you to try to understand our hearts as well."

With a bow Eriol walked out of the room. He took out a cell phone and quickly made the call.

"It's me. The Cardmistress won't stand with us."

Li sighed. "You can just call her Sakura, you know. It's not like I don't know who she is."

"So I'm the only one security conscious? Nothing is completely secure."

"Whatever. Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm leaving the country for a while."

"Oh? Where are you headed?"

"At the moment I'm getting ready to board a plane for France. We have to make contact with the two new candidates."

"Acknowledged. Shall I deliver the report to the council, or will you do it while in France?"

"I'll take care of it. But shouldn't you take care of that issue that cropped up in the States?"

"That's being taken care of. By the way, what do you plan on doing about Sakura-chan?"

"Well it's not like I can measure her heart," Li replied. "I can only give her a little time and space to think. We'll see what happens."

"Be warned. The rest of the council might not feel the same way and we already know our enemies are on the move. At the moment, she's helping them, even if she doesn't know it."

"Then perhaps we brought this fight out into the open."

Eriol frowned. "Are you sure your emotions aren't getting in the way?"

"Are you sure your lack of emotions isn't doing the same?" Li replied. "It's a matter of perspective. And I think it's time we started identifying and eliminating threats. The Soldats are ready and with the situation in the States distracting our enemies, it's the perfect opportunity to strike."

"Hmm. An interesting point. I presume you'll bring it up with the council next time we meet?"

"You do it. They have more respect for you anyways."

"Haha. Very well then, Li Syaoran. Until we meet again."

At the airport, Li hung up just as the boarding call came. All things considered, it wasn't too surprising the timing was so perfect. With their powers, sometimes coincidences fell into their favor. He boarded the plane and stowed his carryon. Now was the time to get some sleep before the real work began.

Someone shook him awake and Li looked around. Apparently they were preparing to land. Though he could be a light sleeper, if he really wanted to, he could stay unconscious for the entire plane ride. It provided him with the opportunity to rest his mind before getting to work.

As they landed at Charles DuGaulle International Airport, Li instinctively awakened himself. Two men were waiting for him as he walked off the plane and escorted him to a car outside. His bags were already loaded and Li was driven out of the city. It was an interesting contrast, being in Europe. From his trips to the US, Li knew that the suburbs were where the upper middle class lived. On the other hand, in France, it was where the poorer population resided. They cruised through the countryside for about an hour before pulling up to a large estate. Guards were present all around and Li took note of their weapons. Swiss makes, all of them. The Soldats really hadn't changed over all these years.

"The master is waiting for you," the servant announced as Li entered the building.

With a nod the two men accompanying him left and Li followed the butler into the building. The interior was just as impressive as the outside, displaying the wealth that the occupant possessed. Li wasn't impressed. Flouting wealth like this wasn't exactly a good display of character. After climbing the stairs Li was shown into a rather extravagant room. A fireplace burned despite the fact that it was still day. Three men sat in chairs while a fourth was empty.

"Ah, Mr. Li. It's a pleasure to have you with us."

"I see all of you have the time to actually relax now," Li said. "Now that the incident has been taken care of."

The man shrugged. "The incident is hardly resolved. We still have to decide what to do with the two of them."

"I'll take care of that," Li stated. "I'm simply here to supply you with new orders."

"I see."

The men looked amongst themselves but didn't protest. The power behind the Soldats wasn't them, it was Li and the rest of the Council. Even these men didn't really know what motivated the missions the Soldats were tasked to undertake.

"So you believe you can control those two?"

Li shrugged. "It's not a matter of control. It's a matter of persuasion. As I never ordered their deaths, they might be willing to listen."

"If they don't try to kill you."

"They can certainly try. However, I presume the other agents are already in place? The issue in the United States is becoming troublesome."

"Rest assured," a second man answered. "The US branch is receiving what support it needs. The Order there has suddenly gone on high alert but we have it covered."

"I don't need the matter covered," said Li. "I need assurance that your agents will help ours in resolving it."

"You have it," the first man said firmly.

Satisfied, Li nodded to the gathered gentlemen. He then turned and left the building. Another car was waiting for him and returned him to Paris. From there it was a simple matter to track down his other two targets. They stopped in front of an apartment and Li got out. The car would wait for him but the two men inside had orders not to interfere. Li straightened his tie and entered. On the second floor he stopped in front of the door and took in a deep breath. With that taken care of, Li knocked. After several seconds, just before he was about to knock again, an answer came.

"Who's there?" a woman asked.

"A representative who wishes to hire you," Li replied.

"And who do you represent?"

"More like who represents me," Li muttered before answering. "The Soldats represent me."

A very long pause this time before the door opened. When he walked in, two guns were pointed at his head, one in front and one in back.

"Well, nice to see we're off to a good start," he commented.

The door closed and Li looked at the two. One was a blond probably in her twenties while the other was a Japanese teenager.

"What do the Soldats want with us now?" Mireille asked.

"The Soldats aren't really involved. As I said, the Soldats represent me. I'm cutting through the middleman this time though."

"So you were the one that ordered the Soldats after us?"

Li shook his head. "That was an internal dispute. I stayed out of the way until it was settled, by the two of you none the less."

He glanced over at the Japanese girl and raised an eyebrow. It was certainly an interesting duo that called themselves Noir. Still, they were two of the best assassins in the world.

"You know, it is kind of pointless standing there with guns pointed to my head," Li said. "I'm just one man. What can I possibly do?"

"Someone that is part of the Soldats always has many resources," said Mireille. "I'm not about to start trusting you yet."

"Fine by me. But can we at least sit?"

After exchanging glances with her partner Mireille nodded. The three walked into what counted as the living room and took a seat around the pool table.

"Now then, I guess I should do some explaining. I'm sure you've read the poem regarding Noir. What you failed to understand is how true it is. Noir isn't just a weapon of the Soldats. They were the ones that carried out the will of the Council."

"Council? How come we've never heard of it?"

Li smiled. "Why would you? You were never part of the Soldats, nor did you ever accede to the authority of the Soldats. Something that is quite impressive, I must say. This means we never met. And since we never met, you were never informed of your true duties. Not to the Soldats, but to humanity."

"Well, I can't say I'm impressed," said Mireille. "We know that the Soldats are old, but isn't it a bit arrogant to claim that they help humanity?"

"The Soldats don't. We do. And it is because of the past Noirs that we have accomplished as much as we have."

"What are you talking about?"

Li looked over at Mireille and then at Kirika. The two were quite different from each other and complimented each other's strengths quite well.

"Let's just say that a struggle that's lasted for nearly two millennia and is coming to a climax. I'm preparing for a major operation that will require some talent and you two happen to possess it. And don't worry, money isn't an issue."

"Did you organize the tests?" Kirika suddenly asked.

Li shook his head. "Of course not. I didn't even have a say in who was to be a candidate for Noir. But that doesn't change the fact that I require Noir's services."

"Why should we accept?" Mireille asked.

"Simple. Should you decline, we'll have to start anew with another Noir. But as you two currently hold that title, we have to clear up the complications first."

"That sounded like a threat," Mireille said, tapping the gun on the table.

Li looked over at the weapon and smiled. Before the two women knew what was going on he was out of his seat and grabbed Kirika. Placing her in a hold, Li pinned her down with one hand while a sword appeared in the other. Mireille took aim but didn't shot. There was no way she could kill Li before he impaled Kirika. The speed amazed both assassins as they waited for his next move. To their surprise Li let Kirika go and the sword disappeared.

"I hope I've made my point," he said. "Trying to kill me would be pointless and it wouldn't benefit either of us. You may have survived the attacks of the Soldats, but you won't survive fighting the Foundation."

"Foundation?" Mireille repeated.

"You can put away those guns," Li continued. "If I really wanted to hurt either of you, I could have easily done so. Now that we're past pleasantries, tell me your answer."

"Do we even have a choice in the matter?" Mireille asked bitterly.

"Not really. But try to understand it from my perspective. We're running out of time. I came here to enlist your services. If you don't help us, then we need to begin preparations for another Noir. It's simple as that."

"How can you trust us after forcing us into this position?"

"Let me put it this way," Li replied harshly. "If we fail, it won't matter whether you die today or not, cause you'll be dead anyways."

Dead silence. The two women looked at each other before glaring at Li again.

"Are you a prophet or something?" Mireille asked.

"No. But if you doubt my words, just go ahead and test me. If you're willing to take a chance and follow me, I'll show you what we're preparing for."

"It's not like we have a choice. But know this. We don't trust you and if this all turns out to be a farce, you will have to deal with us."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from Noir. Now, I suggest you start packing."

"What? Why?"

Li turned and headed for the door. "We're going for a little trip. I'll be waiting by the car downstairs. I suggest you take what you need. As far as weapons go, I'll be providing them. If you really want to try to sneak them past airport security, go ahead, but I'm not taking any responsibilities."

It only took ten minutes for the two young women to walk out the door. Li was leaning against the car and opened the door for them. Mireille glared at him again but Kirika only gave him a curious look. The two certainly were different. At that moment Li's cellphone began ringing and he took it out.

"Hello?"

"Syaoran, this is Eriol. We have a complication."

Li sighed. "What is it this time?"

"Sakura's been marked."

That got his attention.

"What? By whom?"

"Apparently our enemies aren't willing to wait. They're going to try to convert her to their cause. We believe that they've already gotten to her."

"Damn it. We need to go after her."

"Agents are already gathering in Tokyo. Finish your assignments and bring your reinforcements. Then we'll strike."

"Got it. And Eriol? Make sure nothing happens to her."

"I'll do what I can, my friend, but we're at a delicate situation here. Not even the Compass can predict how this will end."

Li grimaced as he closed the phone. This was the last thing they needed. Unfortunately he couldn't be in Japan right now to help find her. His next stop was Italy and only then could he go back. Hopefully it wouldn't be too late.

Tokyo, Japan+

Eriol walked through the underground parking lot flanked by several guards. Despite the protection, he didn't feel safe. Sakura had had a similar arrangement, though it was more discreet, and yet their enemies had gotten to her. It showed how badly they had underestimated the opposition. However, now wasn't the time to hesitate. The group entered the elevator and went down even further. After several seconds the doors opened and they entered another security checkpoint. There would be no point in taking his guards in any further. If their enemies managed to penetrate this far in, no amount of protection would help.

After passing through a decontamination chamber and putting on spacesuits, Eriol entered the sterile lab and was greeted by one of the doctors.

"Hiiragizama-sama."

"Dr. Uyko. What's the status on the sample sent to us from the United States?"

"I've never seen anything like it before," the man replied. "In fact, it's making me rather nervous."

The two men passed scientists carrying tubes of liquid and diagnostic equipment. Everyone was working on something here and it was all being funded by Eriol. Medical research and technology was his area of responsibility in the Foundation. Li took care of industrial technologies. Each member of the Foundation had an area where they worked to advance and preserve in case their efforts were for naught and the thing they feared came. After everything was over, someone would need to pick up the pieces. It would make things easier if there were repositories of data and information to help those that would do the rebuilding.

"If what I have found is correct, this virus is specifically designed to attack the Y chromosome."

"A weapon that could wipe out the male population," Eriol stated. "What would be the point?"

"I do not know, but it is extremely potent. At the moment, the virus is extremely fragile and wouldn't survive contact with open air. Oxygen is an interesting molecule. It's necessary for us to live but deadly to things like microbes and viruses."

"Is there any way to counteract it?" Eriol asked.

The scientist shook his head. "It would take years to find a viable solution. However, what can be done is develop a weapon that will kill the virus before it infects a human being. Though we don't have any way to cure anyone that becomes infected, we could stop the virus from infecting someone in the first place."

"Oh?"

"Yes. A possible way to neutralize the virus. The problem is that it would be nearly impossible to target it if it were in the human body. However, if we are attacking the virus while it's outside the body, say in whatever is meant to deliver it, I believe we have a chance."

Eriol nodded. "Then we need it done as quickly as possible. Our agents and allies in the US are the ones that found this virus. They need a viable countermeasure to fight back."

"I'm well aware of the problem, Hiiragizama-sama. But of all people you know how much we do here. This virus isn't the only one we must deal with."

"Of course."

Research involving cancer, HIV, and dozens of other infectious diseases, viruses, toxins, and other dangerous substances went on down here. The concentration of dangerous substances here could potentially wipe out Tokyo, but the risks were acceptable. If they succeeded in finding ways to counter these diseases, millions would be spared from death. And they were also working on something else that might change the world. No matter what, that project took precedence.

"There is only so much we can do, even with unlimited resources and nearly unlimited manpower."

"Indeed," said Eriol. "It is unfortunate that we cannot fight all the battles."

"Unfortunate indeed. But how much time do we have?"

Eriol shrugged. "A few years. The problem is that there is at least another battle that our allies are fighting. We can't fight on so large a front."

"We are mere scientists," Uyko stated. "I'll leave the battles to people like you."

Having seen what he had to, Eriol walked back to the decontamination chamber. After a thorough washing with dozens of chemicals, he took off the spacesuit and rejoined his guards.

"Will that be all, Hiiragizama-sama?"

Eriol nodded. Now that this was taken care of, he had to begin planning Sakura's extraction. Before all of this was over, blood would be shed.

Rome, Italy+

Li walked down the hallways of the Italian government building with Mireille and Kirika in tow. They stayed close to him and stopped when he did. After a few words with the man at the door the three were admitted. The man behind the desk looked them over as he pushed his glasses up.

"It's been a long time, Mr. Li."

"Same here, Mr. Lorenzo."

Li took a seat though the two women remained standing. After looking at them Li simply shrugged and turned his attention back to the Italian government official.

"How is work at the Social Welfare Agency?"

"There's always something going on there," Lorenzo replied. "Is that why you came today?"

Li nodded. "Keep in mind that one of my companies did the initial research that let you proceed with the project."

Lorenzo looked over at Mireille and Kirika questioningly as Li followed his gaze.

"No need to worry," he said. "They're with me."

Lorenzo removed the pipe from his mouth and sighed. "I knew this day would come. All right, what do you want, Li? It's not like you're easy to remove anyways."

Li chuckled. "I'm not one to blackmail people. Well, to a degree. However, I need your girls' special abilities. You know a little bit about what I'm involved in."

After taking a puff from the pipe Lorenzo nodded. "The Soldats. The Triad. The Yakuza. What aren't you involved with these days? So you need one of my teams?"

"Indeed. There's a matter in Japan that needs to be settled."

"Hold on. If it were a matter in Italy, even Europe, I could probably sign off on it. But in Japan? That's on the other side of the world. No matter what, I still have a cover to maintain."

"Cleanup won't be a problem," Li assured him. "I have my connections there as well."

"That's not good enough. The government isn't going to like sending off a team like that, especially if it's for a private interest."

"Actually, I'll need three teams. But as I was saying, my interests are diverse, and a colleague of mine happens to own a company that has been furthering research on the conditioning agent. To lessen the stress it places on the body, in other words. Another company of mine is working on modifying the carbon skeleton."

"I see. How come I didn't know about this?"

"The research work is being done out of the country," Li replied. "In fact, it's not even being done in Europe."

"Understandable. Very well then, Mr. Li. I will assign three teams to you, but this had better be worthwhile. Otherwise I'll get hell from my superiors, especially if they receive damage."

"We have facilities that can take care of it."

Lorenzo shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't go that far. My superiors wouldn't be too pleased if information about the cyborgs got out."

"Oh come now, Lorenzo. It was my organization that provided the information that allowed the creation of the cyborgs. Don't tell me you're afraid we'll learn something new."

"Every government has secrets," said Lorenzo. "My government is still uneasy about this program and they won't tolerate any leaks."

"Very well then. How fast can the teams be assembled?"

Lorenzo picked up the phone and after a few minutes answered. "They'll be waiting for you at the gates. From here on out, you'll be using our vehicles to move around the city."

"Very well then. I hope you told them to pack. We're leaving as soon as possible. I have a private plane waiting at the airport."

"Moving rather quickly, are you not?"

"The situation is getting out of control. If something isn't done fast, we will lose the Key. And I'm afraid I cannot let that happen."

Lorenzo nodded as Li stood and walked out the door. Both men had their duties.

It only took a few minutes for the three teams to appear. When they first did, Mireille couldn't help but look surprised. Three men and three girls came out. None of the girls could be older than Kirika.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Fratello," Li answered. "Each of the girls has been enhanced with cybernetic bodies and are conditioned to be loyal to their handlers, those three men."

"What?"

Li shrugged. "Most of them were in desperate situations when they were brought to the Agency. Compared to their lives before, they're actually better off. Well, some of them."

"It's still distasteful, using kids like that."

"You'll find that some of the handlers agree," said Li. "But sometimes necessity overrides morality. A good thing too."

With that said Li approached the lead man. "The name's Syaoran Li."

"I'm Jean."

"And your partner?"

"Her name is Rico. I find it strange that you're not part of the Agency and yet know of us."

"I know of many things. So who are the others?"

"That's the Giuseppe-Henrietta team and the Hillshire-Triela team."

"Hmm. So the three top guns of the Agency. I didn't think the Director was willing to go all out."

"You got lucky," Giuseppe said. "We happened to be the teams on standby."

"Well, fine by me. I presume all of you have documentation to get into Japan?"

The three men nodded. At that moment a van pulled up and the driver waved to them.

"Well, that's our ride," said Li.

After dismissing his own car Li loaded his single piece of luggage and hopped on with the others. Mireille looked at the girls but couldn't figure out what was going on. At the moment she was sitting next to Henrietta.

"So Henrietta, that's your name right?"

The girl nodded.

"How long have you been at the agency?"

"Umm, a few years I think."

"Is that so? How did you come to join?"

"Mireille," Li nearly snapped.

"It's okay," Giuseppe said. "Henrietta doesn't actually know."

"And why is that?"

"The conditioning is designed to erase memories," Jean explained. "This prevents complications when the cyborgs are used. As you're to work with us, that's something you should already know."

Giuseppe gave his brother a look but didn't respond. As for Mireille, she glared at him.

"How distasteful."

"Mireille," Li warned again. "You don't even have all the information. Wait until you do before you make judgments."

"You haven't exactly supplied us with any information," Mireille responded.

"True, and I guess I should now. We're going to Tokyo to extract someone."

"Who?" Kirika asked, finally speaking after her long silence.

"Sakura Kinomoto. She's a college student at Tokyo University, recently kidnapped by a religious organization."

"Why is she so important?" Hillshire asked.

"This religious organization is a fanatical Christian organization. They believe that the end of the Apocalypse is coming and are trying to prepare the world so that it happens."

"You must be kidding," Mireille said. "Who would believe them?"

"Unfortunately it's not as simple as that," Li continued. "There is a remote possibility that a cataclysm might occur in the near future and I have orders to prevent it at all costs. As this organization believes that Sakura is one of the keys to unlocking the Apocalypse, I have orders to rescue her."

"So we're being sent on a wild goose chase," Jean stated.

"This organization is behind the foundation of several major Evangelical churches as well as a few companies," Li continued. "If we rescue Sakura and deal with their agents in Tokyo, it'll be a blow to their entire organization. Any information we gain will be used to expose the churches and companies and possibly bring them down."

"But why do they believe in the apocalypse?" Giuseppe asked. "It seems a bit outdated."

Li chuckled. "You think Islamic militants are bad? Many Christian radical groups have more resources and technology at their disposal. When the fighting breaks out, I assure you that it won't be pretty."

End of Chapter 4

I've realized that I need to get one two of my other fics off the ground in order for a few things to make sense in this fic. And no, they aren't on Gunslinger Girl or Noir. Not that has a category for Gunslinger Girl in the first place. Nor do they have a category for the other fic that I'm working on. But they do have one for Chrno Crusade, and my current Chrno Crusade fic which is being rewritten will tie into this story. And we'll see how pretty soon.

Z98


End file.
